Whispering Sweet Lullabies
by WonderlandSyndrome
Summary: AU: A family is a haven in a heartless world. - 23/? LexZex & Fan-Children Drabbles and Snippets.
1. Midnight Feeding

I don't normally like twisting the _Kingdom Hearts _Universe so drastically, but I wanted to do this for some reason. Don't ask why. I blame Jodi Picoult novels. If you have read _Just One More Chance_, you will be familiar of my OCs Lex and Maximus, but in this drabble set, they are not twelve and nine or any older. Rather, their ages are deduced - Lex is a very young child and Maxi is just a baby. This not at all canon to _JOMC_: this is all just for fun.

**If you have ideas or prompts, I will love to hear them.**

**Characters/Pairings: **Lexaeus-X-Zexion, Lex, Maximus. **Time Setting: **Random - will have flashbacks to the beginning to the relationship. **Location: **Radiant Gardens.

**Ratings/Warnings: **K+/PG-13 **- **Homosexual relationship, familial and other issues, slightly AU, fan-children.

* * *

**Midnight Feeding.**

The only way that the shrill yells of a distressed infant crying for someone to come to them can sound even worse then it already does, is when those shrill yells are sent through the crackling speaker of a baby monitor. Zexion groans out of his slumber, blinking slowly, feeling like crying too but forces the childish mood anyway. He never thought such a tiny, fragile child would make so much noise when he first had Maxi, but the child proved him wrong. He turns over from his stomach to lay on his back, giving his older lover a kick under the covers, speaking with a tired moan to his voice.

"It's _your_ turn…"

Lexaeus grumbles, furrowing his brow; he was enjoying his sleep too. He buries his face into the pillow, this cushiness muffling his gravely voice.

"He's _your_ child…"

"What's that got to do with it?" Zexion gives him another kick, this time harder. "We agreed to equal responsibility of the children. I got up last time so it's your turn to see to him." He narrows his blue eyes at the man. "Last time Lex was sick, I was up all night with him, mopping him up after _every_ puke. _All by myself_. With my own child too."

"I was working that time. You can't blame me for that…"

They fall silent for a few moments, the only sounds heard through the darkness being the continuing howling through the small speaker, which shows no signs of stopping anytime soon. After a while, Lexaeus sighs, sitting up.

"Fine. I'll go." He sits on the edge of the mattress, kicking the blankets away. His head becomes disoriented for a moment from getting up too quickly. He groans again and staggers to his feet, running a hand through his messy hair. "I'll see to Maxi."

Zexion smiles, closing his eyes, tugging the sheets around his slim frame.

"Thank you, darling."

"Yeah, yeah," the man yawns. He shrugs on his nightgown and sleepily shuffles his way down the cold upstairs landing. The crying leads him to the smallest bedroom: A powder-blue and cool-white room which smells like talcum powder and baby lotion. He looks over into the crib, pushing the hanging mobile of yellow ducklings and puffy clouds out of the way. Inside, Maxi is still bawling, face flame red from crying and small limbs flailing every which way. He has Zexion's lungs, and he has plenty of air to spear.

Carefully, gently, Lexaeus reaches down and picks the child up, cradling him in his strong arms lovingly. He rocks him slowly, making soft, wordless sounds and shushes, running his fingertips lightly over chubby cheeks and the thin mop of bluish hair. It isn't the same slate colour of Zexion's locks, but it will likely darken when he is older.

After a while, the tears subsides and Maxi calms down, softening his wailing to sobs and whimpers. He blinks up at the large man with weepy, pretty eyes, trying to reach up towards the craggy features with his stubby, tiny hands. Lexaeus chuckles at the tyke, pulling him close to his chest, cradling his delicate head in the palm of his hand. He kisses his crown, nuzzling his hair ever so lightly.

"There, there, little one. Lexaeus is here." He sees the second baby monitor standing on the set of drawers by the opposite wall and scowls at it. "Although your own daddy should be in here" he says sternly at it, hoping that Zexion can hear him, but knowing his partner, he would be asleep again, snoring.

He turns his attention to the babe again, working out what is wrong with him. He smells fine so he doesn't need a nappy change - Lexaeus isn't in the correct state of mind to get him out of his baby-grow to do so anyway - and he doesn't have a fever so he isn't ill.

"You must be hungry, hmm?" the man sooths. "Shall I get your bo?"

Maxi widens his eyes. To him, "bo" means bottle, his feeding bottle to be precise, which means nice, warm formula milk which will fill his empty tummy. "Do you want your bo?" the man asks again.

"Bo" Maxi mewls quietly, pawing at Lexaeus' shirt in a begging manner. Lexaeus smiles and carries him down the stairs. In every baby care book they have (Zexion bought them all with him from his old place of residence), it says that breast milk is the best for a baby's growth and development, because of the antibodies and health benefits. However Zexion and Lexaeus are both lacking in that department, so infant formula is the next best thing.

It's always a task making it though, especially with only one free hand. Lexaeus has to fill the kettle with water, pop the lid off the tub, find a clean bottle and teat, stir the mixture, all the while cuddling Maxi close. He is tired too and has a horrible feeling he is going to drop something, fearful that it will be the baby but he keeps everything from falling over. Satisfied with the temperature, he places the bottle into his nightgown pocket and carries Maxi back upstairs to the master bedroom. He shakes Zexion awake, who is not too happy about being woken-up.

"What?"

"Equal responsibility" Lexaeus says, puffing his chest out like a proud cockerel. He holds out the child to the boy. "I got him and made his formula. You can feed him and put him back."

Zexion smiles slightly, chuckling as he sits up and takes Maxi into his arms.

"Very well. Give me his bottle."

Lexaeus fishes the warm milk from his pocket, and throws off his nightgown, crawling into bed again.

"He will just awake up in a few hours complain about a wet nappy."

"I know," Zexion smirks, not really caring at the moment. He is just focusing on feeding his tiny boy, keeping the bottle up so he doesn't swallow any air. Maxi just makes mumbled noise as he drinks, finally settling down. "Was your son ever this fussy and cranky at night?"

"No." Lexaeus lays down, fluffing up his pillow. He thinks about the dreaming child in the next room, wrapped up in green sheets and his earth-coloured curls that are untidy from rolling around in his slumber. "Lex has always been a quiet child."

"Lucky you." Zexion sighs, leaning back against his pillows, with Maxi sucking and gurgling peacefully now. For months, the nights have always brought with them one, if not two rounds of feeding for him. All those dark hours of stumbling into his old kitchenette, praying that he still had some powder left, with a screaming banshee of a infant in the bedroom wanting daddy to come back. Those cold, miserable rainy nights when it was just the two of them. No mummy, no help. Zexion had to juggle everything by himself.

He frowns at the memories, not because they were bad times, just hard and trying, and he had no idea he was doing back then, consulting books and advice for most things. He glances to the side, seeing that Lexaeus had fallen asleep again, his face a picture of content and tranquillity as he snores quietly and he smiles. He looks down at Maxi again, forcing to keep his eyes open as the tot nurses the teat, his soft hands grasping at the tough plastic container and the man's slim fingers holding said container in a weak grasp.

* * *


	2. But You Can't Make It Eat

**But You Can't Make It Eat.**

Zexion spooned some of the baby food onto the plastic utensil from the equally plastic bowl, and holds it out in front of Maxi's mouth. He smiles and slowly moves his hand forward.

"Num-num, Maxi."

The baby wails weakly, turning his head away, sinking in his highchair to get away. Zexion sighs, pulling away slightly. "Come on, little one. Just a few mouthfuls. That's all I ask." He tries once more, but Maxi yowls again and makes crying noises, trying to smack the spoon away, but Zexion pulls back before it is whacked from his grasp. His reflexes have improved dramatically since the cranky child had become more stronger and more self-aware.

Sighing deeply, the man puts the bowl and spoon onto the dining room table out of harm's way. He looks at the baby with a defeated expression.

"Come on, Maxi. I'm already saying "num-num" in a light-hearted voice to coax you into eating." Maxi has the most angry little expression on his face. The type that makes his face look like a tomato, and his round nose turn-up at his father in a snobbish manner. He even puts his arms over his chest in a attempt to cross them. Zexion smiles weakly. "Please don't do this to me today, sweetheart. Let's not dive to the low, shame-filled levels of the aeroplane and the choo-choo train. We are both better then that."

"Zexion," Lex toddles into the room, slurping at a sea-salt ice cream from the freezer, already having finished his dinner ages ago. He moves over to the grown-up, smiling. "Can I play with Maxi now?"

"With _those_ sticky hands?" Zexion teases, chuckling as the boy lopks at his palms and wipes them on his shorts. "I would like you to, Lex, but Maxi is refusing to eat his tea."

The young child pushes light brown curls from his eyes, blinking at the miserable creature fastened in the highchair then comes up with a good idea.

"Pretend it's snot."

"Excuse me?" Zexion asks, pretty disgusted by the mere thought.

"That is what Daddy does to feed him" the lad explains, waving his ice cream around. "He found out awhile ago that if you pretend to sneeze onto the food, Maxi will eat it."

Zexion's face is the picture of horror and revolted feeling. He knows that all children have odd eating habits - some like mixing different food stuffs together that are "outside-the-box" and some can't eat their food if one sample on the plate is touching another - but liking it when people "sneezing" on their food is a new one on him, and it's making him ever so confused and sickly.

"That is ridiculous." He looks at the bowl of mush. "It's not even green-coloured. It's apples and bananas."

"It doesn't matter. Watch." Lex exchanges his lolly for the spoon, giving his treat to Zexion, whose showing a dislike to holding the damp stick. Kneeling up on a chair, Lex turns his back slightly to Maxi, covers his mouth and nose, and makes a sharp, fake sneezing sound into hand. "Ah-choo!" He turns back, smiling and holding the spoon in front.

Suddenly, the baby takes a newfound interest in his food, giggles and eats the mush, using his live oyster of a tongue to lick his mouth clear. Zexion looks shocked and appalled at the same time.

"That _must be _morally wrong."

After a moment, Zexion gives the ice cream back to Lex and takes the spoon. He looks down at the bowl, and after a moment of pondering, covers his mouth and noses and fakes a sneeze above it. Maxi giggles sweetly again, sitting up in his chair and making grasping motions with his hands, saying his word for "yummy food" over and over again.

"Num-num! Num-Num!"

Zexion sighs with a smile, spooning up some of the mash and gives it to him.

"We are now _lower_ then the choo-choo train."

* * *


	3. Small Questions of Life

**Small Questions of Life.**

Lex has always liked watching his daddy doing chores and tasks around the house. Ever since they lost his mummy, Lexaeus had to do everything: cooking, cleaning, DIY, a whole manner of jobs as well as care for him, and work at the hospital. When Zexion moved in, the men split the chores down the middle. However, when Zexion came to live with them, he brought with him many more tasks in the form of one tiny being - Maximus.

Now Lex has more tasks to watch Lexaeus and Zexion do everyday. Right now, he is watching his father change Maxi's soiled nappy for a flesh, clean one on the changing table. Being ever the inquisitive mind, Lex always has questions buzzing in his head, and he has many about the new little bundle of trouble in his life.

"Why doesn't Maxi use the toilet like us?" he asks, rolling backwards and forwards on his heels. Lexaeus looks at him a warm smile, while he finds the packet of baby wipes.

"Maxi is not big enough to use the toilet yet" he explains. "When he is a little bigger, we will teach him to use a potty, then a little later after that we will teach him how to use the toilet."

Lex sucks on his thumb slowly, pondering for a moment, watching the man opening up a new nappy and the infant laying flat on his back, biting and drooling over his teething ring with small chewing noises.

"Why does he pee a lot," Lex asks, wrinkling his nose and pointing, "when he has a small penis?"

Lexaeus laughs, shaking his head. "First of all," he explains, "the size of the penis doesn't effect how much you urinate." He sprinkles talcum powder onto his large hand, and Maxi sneezes once from the fog. "As for peeing, babies have small bladders that fill up very quickly and they don't have the muscles to stop themselves, so it's more like they pee often then pee a lot."

"He's too small to do much," Lex complains. "Why are people born as small, squishy, hopeless beings that can't walk or talk or do anything?"

Lexaeus blinks. That was a very good question, to which he had no answer. He looks after babies all the time in the infirmary, and indeed all of them are tiny and soft as Lex said, and need to have their parents do everything for them, but he had never really stopped and thought about why people are born like this.

"Um. Well Lex. I guess people are born like this… because the Gods _wanted_ life to start out like this. They might want us all to learn to be fully developed human by ourselves… Maybe." With a proud smile, Lexaeus sticks down the nappy tabs and pulls Maxi's t-shirt back down over his round tummy. "There. All done." He brushes his finger down the baby's nose, coaxing a light laugh, before picking the child up to hold him in the crook of his arm. Lex takes hold of his free hand, swinging on it like a hyped-up monkey.

"Why are babies tubby?"

"Babies are not _tubby_," Lexaeus tells him. "They just have puppy fat, so they can keep warm."

"Why aren't they born with fur then?" Lex smirks. Lexaeus rolls his eyes. He gently pulls the child out of the room and towards the stairs.

"I think it's time for lunch."

"Why?" Lex asks.

"I just what to have a moments peace and have something to eat," Lexaeus smiles as they walk down the stairs. "And you can't keep asking so many questions when your mouth is full."

* * *


	4. A Flair With Words

**A Flair with Words.**

Studying writers from other Worlds is an eye-opener to how different people are, although they are the same species. Currently, Zexion's class is looking at a deceased playwright from London called William Shakespeare. Although he lived a long time ago, he is considered one of the greatest writers in language, London's national poet and the Bard of Avon. (Wherever Avon was Zexion doesn't know. Universal geography was never his strongest subject.)

Because of Shakespeare's success, universities, collages and high schools across the Universe study his 38 plays, 154 sonnets and several other poems to this day. It is also why Zexion has sprawled all of his textbooks, notes, play books and his laptop across the bed while he reads and takes in this dead man's lifelong work.

Being a father made things difficult for his education. When he started looking after Maxi, he had to arrange alterative ways for him to attend university. He only goes in to take exams and to hand in coursework now. While he cares for his son, he studies as much as possible. It's much more easier to do so with Lexaeus' help when he is home. He can take the infant off his hands of a whole hours while he locks himself up in the bedroom and works.

With Lexaeus at the hospital and Lex at school, the house is very quiet; excluding the babbling baby in the Moses basket next to him. As the soft noises get a little louder, Zexion can't help pulling away from the fantasy written land to pay attention to the boy. He looks over the side of the basket, grinning. He runs his fingers over the pinkish cheeks, looking in those large, blue eyes and puts on a soft voice.

"What's wrong, little man?" he asks lovingly. "You're getting fussy again. Have you finished all your milk?" Seeing that all the liquid is gone from the bottle, Zexion sits up properly, picking up the child. He puts him over his shoulder and pats his back gently but constantly, professionally, until Maxi gives a hiccup of a burp. "Good boy" Zexion sooths. He laughs as Maxi starts to burble and coo happily on his lap. He tickles him under his round chin, and Maxi giggles.

"You are a funny little creature," Zexion smirks, nuzzling their nose together; then he realizes that he is playing the devoted-dad act when he should be having a literature student's attitude instead. "You're making me stop working again" he huffs at the babe. "Must you do that every time I try to study?"

Maxi just pulls at the man's shirt, enjoying the waves and creases he makes.

"Gedgo" he says, whatever it means.

"You like the sound of your own voice, don't you?" Zexion says with a sigh. "Maybe you would like to study Shakespeare with me. Yes, that sounds like a good idea." He holds Maxi in one arm, and with the other, picks up one of the play books. "Now some of the subjects are not suitable for minors, but Daddy can skip over those parts, can't he?"

"Bak."

"Yes, he can." He flicks through the pages with his thumb. "Now this is a part of Antigonus' speech from Act 3, Scene 3 of _The Winter's Tale_." He clears his throat grandly.

"Ahem! 'There lie; and there thy character: there these; which may if fortune please, both breed thee pretty, and still rest thine. The storm begins: poor that, for thy mother's fault, art thus expos'd to loss and what may follow! Weep I cannot, but my heart bleeds: and most accurs'd am I to be by oath enjoin'd to this. Farewell! The day frowns more and more: thou're like to have a lullaby too rough: I never saw the heavens so dim by day. A savage clam - Well may I get aboard! This is the chace: I am gone for ever!' And then after that comes Shakespeare's most famous stage direction: 'Exit, pursued by a bear--'"

"Pooh!"

"No, Maxi. Not Winnie-the-Pooh. That's a different bear." Although Zexion thought that it would be very comical if an actor was chased off stage by a yellow stuffed toy.

"Pooh!" Maxi cries out again, tugging at Zexion's shirt. "Pooooh!"

Zexion sighs, shaking his head.

"You don't like Shakespeare, do you? You prefer the works of A. A. Milne. Am I right?"

"Pooh!" Maxi points over to the bedside table, towards a pile of his storybooks - _Peter Pan and Wendy_, _Alice's Adventures of Wonderland_, _Beauty and the Beast _and - of course, at the very top - _Winnie-the-Pooh._ Currently Maxi's favourites bedtime tales. Zexion smiles.

"Alright. We will have a break from studying." He leans back against the pillows and picks up the book, letting the infant open the cover and turn some of the pages. They stop at the bookmark. There is a picture of tiny Piglet looking out of his top window, with the rain water level raising below. Zexion begins, talking slowly and pronouncing the words perfectly.

"'It rained and it rained and it rained. Piglet told himself that never in all his life, and he _was_ goodness knows _how_ old - three, was it, or four? - never had he seen so much rain. Days and days and days. "If only,"' - Zexion puts on a high, soft-spoken voice for the pig - "'he thought, as he looked out of the window, "I had been in Pooh's house, or Christopher Robin's house, or Rabbit's house when it began to rain, then I should have had Company all this time, instead of being here all alone, with nothing to do except wonder when it will stop…""

* * *


	5. Over a Cup of Coffee

_This drabble turned out longer then I thought... Very long._

* * *

**Over a Cup of Coffee**

It was quite embarrassing, being a young man pushing a pramette through the streets of Radiant Gardens. Zexion never noticed it before, but during the first month, he realised that it was the mothers that push their tiny children around in prams and pushchairs, not the fathers. It seemed to be the woman's job.

Another thing he noticed, was that he was pretty young compared to the other parents. No one was really younger then their thirties, maybe late twenties. Zexion had only just entered his twenties, looking like a teenager. So, obviously, being a young father in his twenties pushing the pramette made him stand out in the streets. Zexion liked being the centre of attention sometimes, but not like that.

Sighing, the boy tried to ignore the few judgmental stares, shifting his wrist with his bag of groceries hanging from it. He was tired, shattered. He had been up all night, because Maxi had a cold and his fever and runny nose was making him upset. The baby cried all through the night and Zexion had to stay-up with him, rocking him and trying to sooth him, all the while wanting to burst into tears too. He needed to get home and have a nap while Maxi was quiet.

Zexion looked down at the babe, smiling weakly. Maxi was cute, and innocent-looking when he was dozing, and that made the boy feel nice on the inside. The child whined slightly in his sleep. Zexion leaned over the handlebar and reached out with his bag-less hand, stroking a soft cheek. He made a soft sound.

"Shhh. Don't be sad, little one. We'll be home soon. Daddy just can't walk quickly as he normally can today. I promise we will get there soon. Please don't get--Ahh!"

He crashed the pramette into something large and solid, and dropping the shopping bag in his haste, caught the pramette before it fell over to its side. Foodstuff tumbled out of the bag and Maxi started to cry again, loud and distressed, drawing more unwanted attention. The boy's Heart was pounding against his ribcage, body shivering at the thought that he nearly dropped the baby on the hard pavement.

It was only then that he noticed the second pair of hands on the pramette - bigger then his, and more worn compared to his sooth skin - which helped him with keeping Maxi from falling. The large, solid object he had crashed into was a man. A tall, muscular sir who was more then a decade older then the boy at the very least. He had handsome, craggy features and short, wild wavy brunet hair and dark, beautiful irises. He was wearing nice clothes, and a expensive-looking black duffle coat, so Zexion guessed he was well-off and had a good job. His expression mirrored Zexion's - worry and concern, eyes wide but he didn't look like he was shivering like the boy was. The man let go off of the pramette, hands staying in the air.

"…I-I am so sorry," he said in his deep, raspy voice. "I didn't see you as I turned the corner." He reached down and stuffed his phone into his pocket, not caring about any damage to it. "I was looking at a business message and... I am really, really sorry--"

"It's okay," Zexion insisted quietly, not wanting to meet the man's eyes. It was embarrassing enough with everyone starting, but who knew what that imported-looking gentleman thought of him after that. "It's my fault. I was paying too much attention to the--" He looked at the bawling infant and frowned, reaching out to him, pulling the blanket back around him. The man was tempted to help but pulled his hand back.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is."

"He didn't bang his head, did he?"

"_He's fine_," Zexion snapped, scowling but felt guilty when he looked back up at the man's caring, pained expression. He just wanted to ask if the baby was alright but he felt sorry for what happened. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout. He's fine, just a little startled…"

He looked at the ground, seeing all the contents of his bag scattered about his feet and sighed woefully, bending down to pick everything up and placing it back into the bag one handed, one hand still on the handlebar. The man shook his head and knelt down with him.

"Let me" he said softly, and he repacked the bag for him while the boy watched him carefully. It had been awhile since someone was that nice to Zexion, and showed him some common good manners, and from a stranger too. Most people he didn't know didn't want anything to do with him. To them, he was just an idiot who become a father too early in his life. The man handed him back a full bag. "Here you go."

"Thank you" Zexion mumbled. They stood up at the same time, and there was an awkward silence between them, neither sure what to say or do or who should do it first. After awhile, Zexion looked down at the still crying, still scared baby and placed both hands back on the handlebar. "I should get him home. Sorry for keeping you. You must have something important to do."

He walked away around the corner, pushing the pramette in front of him but the man stayed and watched the boy for a moment. He had never seen such a hopeless, miserably boy. He was white and weak and sounded so small and helpless. Surely he wasn't caring for that tot by himself. He was just a child himself.

The boy stopped half-way down the street and tries to calm the tiny child down. Failing, he knelt down and started to rummage through the baby bag in the carrier cage underneath one handed, in a very flustered manner.

The man shook his head again and talked over to him, knelling by his side. Zexion looked up at him shyly through his slate fringe, then looked down again, ashamed of himself.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, placing a warm hand on a rounded shoulder.

"Yes. It's just…" Zexion's voice was trembling. He choked down a sob and rubbed his eye, trying to fool the man and himself into thinking he was brushing away a loose eyelash, "I can't find Maxi's dummy" he whimpered.

The man put on a friendly smile, and gave the trembling shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay. Nothing to get upset about. I'll find it for you." He reached into the bag and pushed things out of the way, searching while Zexion stood up again, trying to gain some composure over himself. "Found it." The man stood up again, holding a blue pacifier by the ringed handle. He reached into the pramette and Zexion almost stopped him from touching his little Maxi, but stopped himself, seeing the large man being so tender and mild with the child.

Maxi calmed down, finding warm fingers brush his tears away comforting and feeling his dummy's rubber nipple against his bottom lip, he took it into his mouth, sucking it to sooth himself. With the baby quiet and peaceful again, Zexion smiled slightly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"You're welcome" the man smiled. "Has he been crying a lot lately?"

"Yes. He has a small cold and is suffering from it."

"The poor thing, and he's very tiny too. He is just a month old, yes?"

"More or less" Zexion shrugs, actually surprised on the inside that the man could tell how old he was.

"He's very small for his age then," the man said intelligently.

"He gets that off me. He's got all my bad genes, the unlucky bugger," Zexion smirked, then looked at the man properly for the first time. The man still bared a smile, and placed his hand back on his shoulder.

"You look exhausted," he mumbled. "Let's get you a coffee."

Zexion's brows arched. "Why?"

The man blinked. "Because you look like you are about to faint from lack of sleep and you need to rest for awhile."

The boy looked away, frowning. His grip on the handlebar tightened.

"I don't have munny on me to spread on coffee" he muttered, a whisper of an answer.

"I'll buy you a cup" the man said, placing his other hand to his broad chest. "I don't mind. Really."

"…Why do you want to do that?" Zexion asked. He loosened his shoulder from his grip. "You don't even know me."

"I just want to help you" the man insisted. "I'm not looking for any personal gain from you. You're young and you look tired out--"

"I'm not some charity case you know!" Zexion barked at the man, and he took a step back away from him. "I'm not some stupid sob who got wasted and couldn't keep the blood in his head from flowing to his dick, and I'm not some deadbeat slob expecting aid to just fall into his lap! Alright? I don't need your pity!"

The man ached his bushy brows in surprise, then furrowed them.

"I never said you were stupid" he said sternly, "nor thought it. I actually thought you looked like a intelligent young man who obviously cares for his son no matter what, and is trying to fix one little error he made in his life by working on his own and not asking anyone for assistance. I just wanted to help you, and make sure you were alright."

Zexion bit his lip, shoulders hunched in an apologetic manner. He looked away again.

"…I'm sorry. I-I just haven't been able to get much sleep lately, and my mood is… I'm sorry."

"That's alright." The man smiled again. "Now, how about that coffee?"

"You still want to get me a drink after biting your head off like that?" Zexion asked, eyes puzzled. The man chuckled.

"If you don't mind sitting with me for awhile."

Zexion smiled. "I will like that. Some actual adult conversation might do me some good." They walked side-by-side down the street, looking like they have been friends for a long, long time. "I'm Zexion, by the way" the boy told him. "What's your name?"

"Lexaeus" the man answered, "and it's very nice to meet you, Zexion."

They found a fairly quiet café and Lexaeus bought them a cup of coffee each. When he returned to the table, Zexion was slowly pulling the pramette backwards and forward. Lexaeus chuckled.

"I think Maxi has fallen asleep, Zexion" he teased. The boy smirked at himself and stopped, kicking the wheel break on.

"Sorry. I just can't help myself from fussing over him." He taked his drink from Lexaeus' hand. "Thank you." He scraped some of the foam and chocolate shavings with his finger and licked it off. "I'm like a mother hen with him."

"There is nothing wrong with fussing over him," Lexaeus smiled, sitting down in the opposite chair. "It's actually nice seeing a father so devoted to his child's wellbeing. Especially a father as young as yourself."

Zexion paused mid-sip. He put his cup down onto its saucer and dabbed his mouth with his napkin.

"I know it's common for young fathers who didn't plan to have children to just run out on the babe, but I could never do that. I am not a coward."

"I can see that."

"…I didn't mean to get her pregnant. Maxi's mother, I mean" he told Lexaeus, looking at him with his hands folded together neatly. He wasn't sure why he was willing to tell a man who was really just a stranger to him about this subject, but he wanted to. Maybe it was because Lexaeus _was_ a stranger and it made it easier to talk to him about it, or maybe because Lexaeus looked like the type of guy who would not judge him and will just listen to him. The man doesn't stop him so he goes on.

"She was my girlfriend, my last one. Met her at a bar my friends dragged me to. She was younger then me, just taking her A-Levels but we hit it off nonetheless, and we started to go out. We were a normal couple like any other. She eventually moved in with me and things were going great... Then there was this one time..." A blush burned his cheeks and he turned away, looking at his drink. "We always practised safe sex and we were both clean and used protection and stuff, but…" He was too embarrassed to go on, but Lexaeus understood.

"The condom broke, didn't it?" he said simply.

Zexion nodded. "I didn't realise it did until the next day, when she was out and I was tidying up the bedroom and found it. I was worried at first but she was on the pill, so I didn't fret for too long."

Lexaeus lead back in his chair, and folded his arms.

"But she didn't take it that time, did she?"

"No. She forgot. Later on, when she started to have morning sickness and begin to gain weight, we realised we were in trouble… We were considering abortion for awhile but either of us really wanted to kill the baby. Then our parents got involved. Understandably, her parents were furious and her father wanted her to get rid of the baby. We didn't want to do that, so he planned to moved away with her after it was born. Nine mouths later, Maximus was born and she was taken away just as planned. I haven't seen her since and I was literally left holding the baby."

He looked back at Lexaeus, who had the most studious expression on his face and he shook his head. "Sorry for dumping my life story onto you like that," the boy smiled. "I've probably bored you to death."

"Not at all." Lexaeus smiled back. "It was a interesting story really." He drained the last of his coffee off in one drink. "But how are you supporting yourself? A baby is very expensive. Do you have a job?"

"No time for a job at the moment" Zexion sighed. "I'm getting by on the munny my mother gives me, which I have never felt right taking, and student grants."

"Oh? So you are a student?" Lexaeus said curiously.

"Yes, I go to the university."

"What are you studying?"

"The basics. Mathematics and chemistry, but I'm majoring in literature. I want to become a junior school teacher on the subject."

"I thought you looked like a man with a love of words" Lexaeus grinned and Zexion laughed.

"My flat is full of books" he admitted. "I used to buy one or two every week I was that addicted. Then I had to think about my budget different." He nodded over to the baby. Lexaeus nodded in agreement.

"Children do come at a large financial cost, don't they?"

"Do you have children, Lexaeus?" Zexion asked. "You seem to be someone who has sprats for your own."

"I have a young son" Lexaeus smiled. "Well, I say young. He's not the same age as your Maxi. He's going on six."

"Do you have a picture of him I can look at?" Zexion requested. Lexaeus nodded, and like any good parent, he had a picture in his wallet. He passed it to the boy and Zexion smiled at the image of a young lad in the braches of a tree, sticking his tongue out at the camera, his curls messy and dirt all over his face. He had his father's eyes, his skin, his hair colour, his nose, his largeness, everything. Almost a spiting image of the man himself.

"He's adorable" Zexion said fondly. "He looks so much like you." Lexaeus smiled at that comment. "What's his name?"

"His name is Lex."

Zexion chuckled. "He's named after you? That's lovely."

"It was the mother's idea, I can assure you" the older man laughed.

"It's still sweet. Your wife must adore you very much if she wanted to name your child after you. Is she a nice woman?"

"…Was" Lexaeus answered, correcting the boy at the same time. Zexion cocked a brow so Lexaeus explained. "She died of cancer a few years ago. When Lex was about two years old."

Zexion's blue eyes widened, then he frowned.

"Oh. So you are a widower. I am sorry."

"No need to feel sorry for me" Lexaeus said with a small wave of his hand. "I do miss her, but you can't keep living in the past weeping over what had happened and wishing it didn't."

"Keep two eyes on the past and you will trip up as you walk towards the future" Zexion quoted. "You must keep only one eye on the past, so you can learn from it as you continue forward."

"That is a very good saying" Lexaeus said. "Very informative."

"Hmm." Zexion licked his lips, looking for something else to say. "So, erm, what do you do for a living?" he asked, changing the subject.

Lexaeus took his son's picture back, placing it back into the safety of the wallet.

"I'm a doctor at the hospital."

"A doctor?" Zexion _was_ impressed. Doctoring was a profession he really admired. "What type of doctor?"

"I work in the young children's ward" Lexaeus said. "I look after tykes under the age of ten to infancy."

Zexion smiled broadly. That explained a lot of things: Lexaeus knew how fragile babies are so that's why he looked so worried was the pramette nearly fell over, and he asked if Maxi knocked his head because he knew about the soft spot on his head, and how he guessed how old he was. Maybe that is why he was able to sooth the child as well. It's because he did it for a living.

"That must be an amazing job" Zexion flattered, "caring for all those children and knowing you are helping them and their parents. Do you deliver any babies too?"

"Sometimes," Lexaeus shrugged. "If there is a problem with the labour I normally step in." He laughs. "Woman don't really trust men during labour, seeing as it's the men's fault for putting them in that pain in the first place."

Zexion chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Oh, I just thought that maybe you could have delivered Maxi, that's all."

"I would have remembered him if I did" Lexaeus smiled warmly. "A mouth ago I was doing a routine training program, so I doubt it… I did deliver Lex."

Zexion perked up again. "That must have being an awesome moment for you."

"It was." Lexaeus ran a hand over his arm, shivering slightly. He was obviously having flashbacks. "I still get goosebumps thinking about it."

The boy saw a loving glint in his pretty eyes and that make he melt a little inside. His body warmed up from the inside and he shivered, gaining small lumps on his skin too. He didn't understand why, at the time, he suddenly felt like that.

A ring-tone sounded out from Lexaeus' pocket, dragging them out of their cosy places. It seemed that his phone still worked even after that drop. Lexaeus looked at the message and nods slightly at it.

"I'm wanted at the hospital." He looked at the boy. "I have to go."

Zexion frowned. "Really? I was really enjoying your company." He sounded pathetic but he didn't really care, and Lexaeus didn't either. The man smiled.

"Well then, if that is the case, maybe we should meet up again sometime."

"Yeah!" Zexion blurted out, then closed his mouth quickly, clearing his throat. "I mean, I would really like that." He took his own mobile out of his pocket and set it to add a new number. "Can I have your number please?"

"If you can be nice enough to give me yours" the man grinned. They exchanged phones for a moment to punch in the numbers, and save them under their names. "I've given you my house number," Lexaeus tells him as they chance back the phones. "I'm normally home during the weekend if you need me, but you can give me a call anytime. If you leave a voice-mail, I will always call you back."

"Thank you" Zexion smiled. He sighed and stood up with Lexaeus at the same time. "I shouldn't keep you any longer." He put out his hand. "It was a pleasure to talk to you, Lexaeus."

"I can say the same about you" Lexaeus said. He took the boy's right hand in his and they shook. Zexion couldn't help squeezing the hand softly, to feel the coarse skin of true working hands and he swore he felt the man's thumb brush his knuckles lovingly. Lexaeus really had to go, so he paid his farewells. Zexion watched him walk out of the café, before picking up his shopping bag and kicking the break of the pramette again. Maxi made a humming noise, opening his eyes to look up at his daddy. Zexion stroked his bluish hair lightly.

"Looks like we made a new friend today, Maxi" Zexion grinned. He let a hot blush appear across his cheek and he laughed. "A very nice, good-looking doctor friend."

* * *


	6. Life is a Catwalk

**Life is a Catwalk**

Living on his own, with just him and Baby Maxi, and no income apart from grants, Zexion didn't have much munny spare to spend on nice things. It was mostly rent, bills, food, more bills and practical stuff. Luxury was put on the shelf, and Zexion learned how to live on a budget. He looked around flea markets, found great deal and can now bargain down the price on most products by half. A proper young wheeler-dealer.

Because of this, being with Lexaeus has been a culture-shock for him. The man is wealth, and he likes treating all three boys to gifts and presents. He gives the children new toys and teddy bears every other week for no reason. Zexion thought it was going to spoil them, but Lex seems to be grateful for his gifts and told Zexion that his daddy does it because he works a lot and feels guilt for not spending as much time with them as he wants to.

Maxi is blissfully unaware of the emotional side of his presents. He just squeals and giggles with delight every time Lexaeus gives him a new cuddly bear just about the same size as he is with a big bow around its neck, and he will hug it tight and roll around with the bear on his play mat and take his naps with it, (and twelve others.)

Lexaeus gives Zexion stuff too, but not in the form of toys. More in the way of nice clothes and expensive trinkets, which makes Zexion embarrassed to the point of blushing. He brought Zexion a new up-to-date laptop, and mobile phone, when the boy would have been happy with a typewriter. The man is completely selfless. (Although Zexion is sure that the set of black silky pyjamas for him to wear was somewhat selfish on the man's part.)

However, old habits die hard and when Lexaeus gives Zexion munny to pay for new clothes for the boys, the young man still goes to visit the markets and sales, always getting back change.

Just this morning, Lexaeus gave Zexion munny to buy shoes for the children. Now that he has returned from work, the boy has given him the coins left over.

"You _did_ buy them shoes, right?" Lexaeus asks. Zexion laughs, nodding his head.

"Of course. I got them new jackets too. I hope you don't mind."

"No. Of course not. It's just…" Confused, Lexaeus looks back at the munny in his palm. "Wasn't it expensive?"

"Not if you know where to go" the boy says smugly. They walk into the living room, where Lex is building skyscrapers and Maxi is being the bulldozer. "Lex, stand up and show your daddy your new jacket."

"Okay." Lex jumps up and spins around for his parent, showing off his lovely new green summer jacket with silver poppers and a pretty leaf pattern sewn onto the back. "Isn't it nice, Daddy? We got it from one of the cheap shops."

"It does look very smart" Lexaeus agrees.

"And my trainers have lights on," the boy grins. He stomps his foot on the ground to make the red and yellow pressure-sensitive lights on the side blink and flash. "See?"

"I can see," Lexaeus smiles.

"They were dirt cheap too" Zexion says proudly. He scoops up Maxi from the floor to show Lexaeus his tiny lace-ups and white thin coat. "So were these. I think I found another great deal today."

"I can see that. Zexion, you know I can offered everything." The older man takes the baby and sits down on the sofa. "You don't need to squeeze every penny now."

Zexion sighs. "I know, but I'm used to living in the bargain bin. It's nice in there." He turns on his heel and walks out of the room. "I better go and check on dinner."

"Zexion is not used to being rich, is he?" Lex asks, tidying up his blocks.

"Well, we are not rich, Lex," his father explains. "We are just _richer_ then he used to be… but yes, he is not used to living like this at the moment." The infant starts chewing and drooling on his large fingers and Lexaeus chuckles at him. "Although I think Maxi will grow-up with it perfectly fine." Cocking his brow, Lexaeus sees the light purple circle printed on the front of the white jacket and he blinks, confused. "What is with this pattern?"

"It's the tummy of the kitty hoodie" Lex explains with a smile.

"Kitty hoodie?" Lexaeus echoes. Thinking about this, he reaches behind Maxi's back and pulls up the hood over his round head, too big for him so it covers his eyes. Sewn atop of the hood are two pieces of stiffened cloth pointed and shaped like cat ears, the insides the same colour of the tummy. Lexaeus widens his eyes. "Oh, dear."

He carries the infant into the kitchen, and taps on Zexion's shoulder.

"What is with this hood, Zexion?" he asks flatly, holding Maxi up, who was trying to push the said hood out of his eyes, but it keeps slipping down. Zexion smiles.

"It's adorable, isn't it?" he coos. He folds up the hem of the hood so Maxi can see, and the baby starts to burble happily again. "It came with mittens that looks like paws, but it doesn't have fingers so he can't grip anything wearing them."

"You do know he is your son and not your doll to play with and dress-up, right?" the man says. Zexion arches his brows at him.

"I made him, I get to dress him up in anything I want" he grins childishly. "You lay out clothes for Lex everyday."

"There is a big difference between them," Lexaeus insists.

"And what about you dressing _me_ up?" Zexion challenges.

"Excuse me!" Lexaeus looks insulted. "You chose all those new clothes out yourself."

"I meant the pyjamas" the boys smirks. "And that blue satin nightgown two days ago."

"Those were gifts" the man tells him firmly, trying to ignore the red heat pricking at his cheeks. Zexion chuckles at him.

"Believe what you want to believe, Lexaeus" he sighs, "but until Maxi is old enough, I'm going to direct my opinion in his wardrobe."

Lexaeus can't think of anything to say so he walks away on this argument. Lex blinks up from him, who had been watching at the kitchen door.

"You dress Zexion too?" he asks. Lexaeus blushes and ushers him into the living room.

* * *


	7. Never Forgotten

_The chapter alert didn't work for some reason so I had to re-post the drabble._

* * *

**Never Forgotten.**

"Why didn't Zexion come with us?" Lex asks. Lexaeus looks down at his little boy, swinging their clasped hands idly. In the man's other hand, he grasps a bouquet of flowers - lilies, tulips and foxgloves amongst others. It's a chill day, brisk even, and the gentle walk through the cemetery in the cool breeze is guaranteed to wake you up.

"I don't think Zexion would be very comfortable visiting Mummy's grave with us" Lexaeus explains to his son softly. "He said he didn't want to intrude and it was a family matter."

"But he _is_ family now," Lex says with a smile. Lexaeus smiles back weakly.

"I know, but he didn't think it's his place to come with us. Besides, I don't think Maxi would have much fun here, would he?"

"And it's cold" Lex adds. "Babies don't like the cold."

"True." Lexaeus sighs, his warm breath becoming white vapour in the air. He never liked the fact that Lex was introduced to death so early in his life, and to have it happen to someone so close to him; His own mother in fact. He didn't understand it at first. Lexaeus had to explain that his mummy was very sick when she was diagnosed with cancer. It was a long battle. Some days she was fine, other days she was… not. She had to go into hospital for her final few mouths, and Lexaeus took their child in to visit her when he could. It was even harder to tell him she fall asleep during the night and couldn't wake up again.

Now, Lex understands perfectly well and acts very mature about the whole deal. Maybe he can handle it more better then Lexaeus. Possibly.

As soon as they arrive at the gravestone, Lex gets to work of pulling away any troublesome weeds from the grass and brushing away dead leaves. He always does this when they visit her. Finished with his tidying, he takes the flowers from his father's hands and places them into the flower holder in front of the headstone, replacing the ones they have left last visit which have wilted beyond survival.

With the grave looking nice again, Lex smiles and returns to his daddy's side, taking hold of his hand. They gaze upon it for sometime, in utter silence.

"…Do you think Mummy minds about you being with Zexion?" Lex asks after awhile.

"Mummy would want us to be happy," is Lexaeus only answer, but it is enough for the child. He knows that his dad loved his mother and misses her a lot, but he now loves Zexion and he really cares for him and Maxi. Lex looks up, seeing the sad expression on Lexaeus' face.

"…We can go now if you want, Daddy."

Lexaeus looks at his son for a moment, then nods his head.

"Alright. Let's go back home."

They walk back through the cemetery, and Lex takes a lot of notice of all the gravestones across the grass. Some are old and acid rain has ruined the craved lettering into nothing but lumps and bumps. Some are very new, glossed over with gold and silver lettering. No matter the state of the stone, they all did the same job: they are marks of burials.

"A lot of people have died" Lex mumbles softy. Lexaeus nods his head.

"That's what happens to living creatures, little one."

"I know…" Lex sees some of the names and ages on the marble, "some of them are my age," he says. "Some of them are even as young as Maxi… Daddy, do any children at the hospital die?"

The man always feels uncomfortable when his child asks questions like this. He sighs, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Sometimes. If they are too ill to get better again."

"Like what happened to Mummy?"

"Yes. I guess…" Lexaeus goes very quiet for a moment, eyes hazy until a tight squeeze at his hand brings him back to reality again.

"It's okay, Daddy" Lex smiles, "we don't have talk about it if you don't want."

Lexaeus looks down at the child, admiring his earthy brown curls, his cheeks rosy-red from the cold, his deep, dark, clear, sapphire-like blue eyes blinking up at him in curiosity, full of life. The man cannot resist smiling at him and scooping him up into his arms. He kisses his chilly nose, making the child giggle.

"What's gotten into you, Daddy?" he smiles. Lexaeus shrugs.

"I don't know. You make me do all sorts of strange things. Children are why dads act silly sometimes."

"I thought you were just silly _all the time_" the boy teases. Lexaeus just chuckles, before lifting the boy up into the air, settling him onto his strong shoulders. The boys laughs, taking hold of his daddy's big, warm, worn hands for support.

"Lets go home" Lexaeus mumbles, moving his hands from Lex's wrists to his legs and the boy's fingers tangle into his short wavy hair. "This afternoon, we can all go out for lunch."

"All four of us?"

"Of course all four of us." They leave through the graveyard gate and head down the street, with Lex as taller as he has ever been. "Families do things together and we are a family like you said, right?"

"Right Daddy."

* * *


	8. You're Talking My Language

**You're Talking My Language.**

Lex likes having Maxi living with him. Alright, sometimes having a baby in the house isn't fun. He can be loud and very disgruntled and he is too small and weak to play big boy games with him, and he can be very, _very_ annoying when he cries for ages with no real reason, and he gets sticky and drools a lot, but that don't matter.

Having a baby around gives Lex a big responsibility. He needs to set an example. He needs to teach Maxi how to behave and how to be good. He has to be gentle with him, not rough and talk softly to him, and hug him. He has to give him lots of hugs and kisses too. Maxi tries to kiss his back but he is far too slobbery to do it right. He is good at nuzzling though, which Lex taught him to do.

Lex is teaching him lots of things, and has plenty more lessons for him: how to walk, to tie his shoe laces, to read from his books, to play Catch and to talk. Maxi is a very clever baby, so he can recognize and knows the names of objects and people. The only thing keeping him back his lack of ability to say words correctly. Having no teeth doesn't help at all. Luckily, Lex understands him. He understands all of his funny expressions and high-pitched squeals. Like that man who can talk to animals in the film Lex saw with his father. This makes Lex special and very important.

"Lek!" Maxi burbles from his play mat, waving his hands about. Zexion looks up from his revision book and aches a brow at him.

"What do you say, Maxi?"

"Lek!" The tyke picks up a building block and bangs it on the floor. "Lek! Lek! Lek!" Zexion kneels down on the floor next to the child, stroking his hair.

"Sweetie, I don't knew what a "lek" is, so what do you need? You're hungry? Are you tired?"

"_Lek!_" The baby throws the block across the floor, his face becoming a angry, bitter red.

"Maxi, we do not throw things" Zexion says sternly. "If you really need something, you must be nice about it."

"_Lek!_" The infant starts to whine and make cranky crying noises, flailing his arms about madly. Zexion purses his lips together. He hates it when his son gets moody like this. He picks him up and rubs his back, but that just seems to make things worse. Maxi started wailing and howling.

"Shh, shh, shh. Don't cry, baby." Zexion is trying to sooth him the best he can, but nothing seems to be working. "Maxi, please stop crying. Daddy doesn't like seeing you so upset." Thankfully, Maxi starts to calm down, his attention turning toward the living room door. He smiles and gurgles happily, making grabby moves with his hands.

"Lek-Lek." Zexion looks over his shoulder, seeing Lex standing there, smiling. Zexion smiles back - _Now_ he understands.

"Do you need help?" Lex asks, toddling over.

"Please. I think Maxi wants to play with you." The boy sits down on the floor next to them, legs crossed. Zexion carefully places Maxi in his arms, sitting on Lex's lap securely. "I didn't know you were called "Lek" now."

"He can't sound the letter X properly" Lex grins, the baby now snuggling up to him and pulling on his long hair lovingly. "He's pretty good at saying the right names, isn't he?"

"He is." Zexion smiles proudly, almost smugly. His son _is_ pretty brainy for his age. Lexaeus told him that, so it must be true. "It's a shame that he can't say what's wrong with him at any given time."

"But he is still very clever" Lex insists. He looks at the baby and points at him. "Who are you?" The baby knows the answer to this question.

"Maky!" he squeals, and he giggles and claps his hands because he knows he has gotten it right. Zexion laughs at him.

"Clever boy. Do you know who I am?"

"Who's that, Maxi?" Lex asks, pointing at the man. Maxi knows the answers to this question too. He confidently places his hands on his hips.

"Dada!"

"Wait a second!" Zexion furrows his brow at the tyke. "Why did he put his hands on his hips when he said my name?"

"Because you do that all the time, Zexion" Lex smiles, perfectly innocently. Zexion crosses his arms at them both.

"I do not do that."

"Only when you're angry" Lex shrugs. Zexion's eyes widen. He didn't like this. Fine, when he is annoyed, he tends to place his hands on his hips. It's a habit, but he didn't like the fact his son associated him with it. Maxi has turned his attention back to Lex, tugging his hair and poking his nose, exploring his face. "Maxi doesn't mean it, Zexion. He just learned it."

"I don't mind him learning. I just don't want him…" Zexion trails off and walks out of the room, into the study where Lexaeus is finishing of reports and paperwork. Slim arms wrap around his neck, hugging tightly. "Lexaeus_._"

"What is it, darling?"

"I have baby problems."

"Again?" Lexaeus turns around and pushes his reading glasses onto his forehead, with Zexion slipping onto his lap. "Now, tell me. What is the matter?"

"When Maxi called me "dada" just now, he put his hands on his hips. The same way I do when I get a little angry with someone. Am I a angry person?"

"Of course not." The man smirks at him. "You're quite sweet really."

"Stop that! I'm being serious." Zexion crosses his arms at him, brow furrowed. "I know I have problems controlling my emotions sometimes, but I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No. Babies just like copying their parents. It helps them learn. I don't think Maxi is making fun of you."

"I know" Zexion sighs. "…Does he copy you too?"

"…Sometimes, but--"

"Who's that?" Lex asks the baby in his arms, standing the door frame; he is pointing at his own father. Maxi points too, then furrows his brow to the point his nose wrinkles.

"Lek'us" he huffs, and Lexaeus furrows his brow back, not at all impressed. Zexion snorts with laughter.

* * *


	9. Like Feeding Time at the Zoo

_**Compelled**__ said she can picture the boys "toddling around and picking up noodles off the floor." I just had to write about a noodle dinner! It was unavoidable!_

* * *

**Like Feeding Time at the Zoo.**

Dinner time is traditionally a time in the day were the whole family get together and eat a big meal, talk about their day and what they plan to do the next. Sometimes Lexaeus has to work into the late hours at the hospital and misses dinner around the table, so when he is home Zexion likes making something new. Something a little different from what they normally have.

Tonight, Zexion has made them Thai noodle soup, but just normal chicken-favoured, drained noodles for Maxi, which will be easy on his gums and just peaking teeth. However, children are peaky little creatures. They like the usual, not the alien, so it's not a surprise that Lex is turning his nose up at his bowl.

"What's all these funny little things in here?" he mumbles, poking his dinner with his fork shyly. Zexion refreshes his memory.

"Um. It's nothing bad, little one. Just some spinach, coriander, lemongrass, pak choi--"

"What's _pak choi_?"

"It's like a Chinese cabbage. It's lovely."

"I don't like cabbage" the boy grumbles, pushing his bowl out of his reach. His father pulls it back to his front again.

"Don't be silly, Lex. Zexion has gone to the trouble of making a nice dinner, and the least you can do is eat a little bit."

"But I don't like it!" Lex huffs.

"You haven't even tried it" the man says, "just a little bit. That's all we ask." Lex furrows his brow, pouting his bottom lip angrily. Now he wishes they had a dog to sneak his dinner to. He looks around, searching for an excuse.

"…Maxi isn't eating his dinner."

The baby is indeed not eat. He is having more fun playing with the bizarre-looking white stuff his daddy gave him, picking it up in closed fists and dropping them onto his highchair table. He doesn't know it's food. It's look more like damp string to him.

"Oh, Maxi," Zexion shakes his head and leans over towards the baby. "You don't do that to noodles. You eat them." He picks one up for an example, and pops it into his mouth. "See. Yummy."

The infant blinks at him for a moment, then decides that dropping a large clump of the wet string over the side of his chair would be more fun.

"Boop." It lands on the floor in a mess.

"Maxi!" Zexion groans, getting up out of his chair. "For goodness sake."

"Do you want me to help?"

"No thank you, Lexaeus. I've got it." With a deep sigh, Zexion knells down on the wooden floor and starts to pick up the noodles into his bare hands. Maxi is oblivious of his trouble and starts to waves his arms around.

"Ba-Ba!" He hits his bowl and it tumbles off the tray and Maxi looks down after it over the side, seeing where it landed. "Uh-Oh" he gurgles, quite tunefully and Zexion surfaces with a new plastic hat and a white, stringy wig, his expression angered. Lex falls onto the floor with laughter, his sides hurting. Lexaeus rolls his eyes at the child.

"That is a bit much, Lex. Calm down."

Zexion sighs, taking the bowl off his head and picking the noodles from his hair. He glares down at his son.

"You can't have the noodles out of my hair so I will have to make you something else now. Are you happy?"

The baby giggles at him, but it's very likely he is just laughing at his funny noodle-wig, not at him. However, you can never know what the child is truly thinking. Zexion walks out of the dining room, taking the biggest clump off his crown and tosses it into the bowl angrily. Lexaeus shakes his head.

"I'm going to see to Zexion," he gives Lex a warning look, "and when I come back, I want to see your bowl a little less full."

The man leaves, and Lex looks at Maxi.

"Why couldn't you be a dog?" he grumbles. The baby just looks at him with a happy, clueless expression look on his face. Lex shakes his head, then gets to work of shovelling some of his dinner into the grown-ups' bowls. His daddy said that he wanted his bowl to be less full, not which method to use.

In the kitchen Zexion is muttering bitterly to himself, pulling noodles from his hair with the aid of the window before the sink acting as a mirror. Lexaeus shakes his head.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just fine." Zexion picks yet another piece of noodle from his fringe. "I will just make the brat some cheese-on-oast and cut it up into little piece. He actually likes that." He finds another piece and sighs. "It's everywhere, isn't it?"

"…I'll help you" Lexaeus smiles, avoiding the question. He stands behind the boy and picks the noodles out of his hair for him. "At least it wasn't something wet and mushy, Zexion."

"Thank Gods for that," Zexion crosses his arm, looking at the floor, "I know he's only little and can't control himself, but Maxi does make things difficult sometimes."

"I'm not complaining" Lexaeus chuckles, holding the strings of food in front of the lad's face. "You're a edible lover. This is everyone's fantasy." Zexion laughs, giving the man a light shove.

"You are _terrible_ sometimes. Do you know that?"

"I know" Lexaeus smirks. "I think we should makes some cheese-on-toast for Lex too. He doesn't seem to like Thai noodles."

"Figures. I didn't really like different food when I was a child either. I lived off chips and fish fingers most of the time."

Lexaeus chuckles. He pulls the last of the noodles out of the boy's hair.

"There. All done." He kisses the boy's scalp and laughs again. Zexion blinks again.

"What's so funny?"

"Your hair tastes like chicken flavouring" the man smirks. Zexion rolls his eyes, then pushes the smirking man out of the door so he can start on a second dinner.

* * *


	10. Make Strong Bonds

_This drabble takes place just under a mouth after Lexaeus and Zexion met._

* * *

**Make Strong Bonds.**

Sometimes, Lex's daddy would invite his friends from work to come over for a small meal, maybe to watch the football or blitzball game on the telly. A bit like play dates with school chums - very casual. Lex liked those nights because he got to stay up a little later then normal and fall asleep on Daddy's lap when it got too late and the grown-ups started dipping into their funny smelling drink and complained about what is wrong with the hospital and that annoying thing called "taxes." Lex also liked those nights because he liked his daddy's friends - Xaldin, Vexen and Xigbar. They could be really funny sometimes.

However, one night, Lex's daddy invited a new friend to come and visit, and they were going to have a proper dinner together at the table. That had never happened before, and Lex didn't understand. What was so special about this Zexion guy? The boy had never seen him before. He knew Daddy had met up with him a few times, and liked talking on the phone with him, but they had only known each other for a little, tiny while.

"Why does Zexion get a special dinner and none of the others do?" Lex asked in a very quiet mumble, as he watching Lexaeus set the table for three people. Lexaeus looked at the little face from the other side of the table, blinking up at him then looked away again.

"Zexion is going through a lot at the moment," he said calmly. "I thought it might be nice if he had a relaxing evening without the need to worry about anything."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong with him… He just has a lot to handle in his life. He's learning at the university and looking after a baby all by himself."

"…Why doesn't the baby's mummy look after him then?" Lex asked. It just seemed like a obvious thing to do when you have a child: one parent works and the other looks after the babe. Again, his father sighed. He straightened a napkin.

"Maxi's mummy doesn't live with them anymore."

"Why?"

"…Her family doesn't want anything to do with them."

Lex's eyes widened. He had never heard of that happening before. Never. There were some children at his school whose parents had spilt up and don't live with each other anymore, but they all still see the child no matter what.

"Why, Daddy? Why don't they want to see them anymore?"

Lexaeus looked away for a moment, then sat down in one of the chair, gesturing with his hand for his son to come to him. Lex toddled around the table and crawling onto his father's lap. Lexaeus ran his finger through the brown mop of curly hair. He looked a little sad.

"You know that me and your mummy really wanted a child," he said "and hoped and prayed and then we were blessed with you."

"Yeah" Lex smiled. He liked being told that. It made him feel special.

"Well…" Lexaeus continued, "sometimes it's not that easy or simple." Lex didn't understand. What did his dad mean? "Me and Mummy were ready to have you," Lexaeus explained. "We thought we were at the right age and we had the munny for giving a child everything it wanted, and we both really wanted to start having children. We planned everything out. That's what normally happens… but sometimes babies are not planned like that. Sometimes they just… happen, and Zexion and his girlfriend were pretty young to be having children."

"That is why she left?" Lex was shocked, very shocked. That was terrible. "But, but, but Zexion is too young too. Why does he look after the baby?"

"Because he loves him. Like I love you." Lexaeus kissed the boy's hair, nuzzling him. "Please do me a really big favour and behave tonight, and don't ask Zexion any big questions. Alright?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"That's my boy."

"…Will Zexion bring the baby with him?" Lex asked.

"Of course," Lexaeus smiled. "He will have too, won't he?"

Lex looked at the floor. "I don't like babies. They are loud and cranky."

"Oh, don't be silly," Lexaeus let him slip off his lap and he patted his head. "It wasn't so long ago when you were a little baby." At that moment, the door bell chimed out and Lexaeus got up to answer it. "That must be them now. Come and say hello, Lex."

Lex lingered behind for a moment and stayed into the dinning room doorway, peaking out towards the front door. He watched his daddy open the front door and then he saw Zexion for the first time. He was decently not the same age as Lex's daddy. In fact, he looked very young and little compared to the man.

"Good evening, Zexion."

"Hey. Um, can you help me with this thing?"

"Sure."

Lexaeus stepped outside with Zexion for a moment, then they both came back inside carrying a pramette over the door step and placed it carefully on the hallway carpet. So that was the baby? What a large pram to be carrying a tiny baby around in.

"Did you manage to find the house alright?" Lexaeus asked, taking Zexion's coat to put on the hook. The younger man looked around the hallway, amazed.

"Sure I did. Wow. You have a great house."

"It's home" Lexaeus shrugged. He bent over the pramette and smiled warmly, reaching out to touch the baby that Lex couldn't see. "Now how is little Maxi today?"

"He fell asleep on the way here" Zexion said. He shifted a bag he was carrying on his shoulder, obviously full of baby things. "He will be down for a good four hours."

"We have a spare bedroom. He can sleep peacefully in there."

"Great." For the first time since he entered the house, Zexion looked in Lex's direction, blinked then smiled at him. Lex took a step back. He was pretty nervous. "So, _you're_ little Lex, are you?" Zexion walked over to the lad and bowed to his height, hands on knees. "Well, you're not that little." Now Lex could see passed all of his slate hair, and could he that Zexion's eyes had dark shadows under his eyes. He looked very sleepy. "You look very much like your daddy… It's very nice to meet you." Lex didn't know what to say to him.

"Say hello, Lex" Lexaeus said with a smile.

"…H-Hello, sir" Lex said, very politely. Zexion chuckled.

"I'm too young to be called "sir", little one. You can just call me Zexion if you wish."

Lex blinked at him, then looked up at Lexaeus to make sure he can do that. The man nodded his head.

"Maybe Lex would like to see Maxi, Zexion" Lexaeus suggests. Honestly, Lex didn't want to see the baby but being the well-mannered child that he was, nodded his head anyway.

"Alright," Zexion often the boy a hand, "come on then." Lex looked at the hand before finally taking it, and Zexion lead him over to the pramette. "Now, be careful." Lex nodded his head again and got up on his tiptoes to see in. Maxi was wrapped up in a blanket with a hat on his head, and was sleeping on his back. He looked very much like Zexion: a tiny, little copy of him, just soft and squishy and wrinkly. Lex pulled a unsure face. He reached in and gave the baby a curious, little poke in the cheek. Maxi whined a little but didn't wake up.

"Lex, you shouldn't do that" Lexaeus told him. "It's not nice to poke babies."

"It's okay" Zexion smiled. "He's not hurting him." He ruffled Lex's hair nicely. "Are you?" Lex was not fond of babies but he knew he would never, ever hurt one so he nodded his head truthfully…

Dinner was better then Lex thought it would be. Maxi and his pramette were taken up to the guest bedroom out of the way, and Zexion turned out to be very nice. He answered lots of Lex's questions about university, which Lex knew was like a school for young grown-ups. Zexion was different from Lexaeus' other friends. He was much younger, acted younger and dressed differently… although he drank red wine like everyone else. Lex thought young men just liked beer.

Zexion stayed well after dessert (which was chocolate cake, and Zexion and Lex had three piece each) and the adults sat on the sofa and talked a lot. Lex got a little bored with talking, and there wasn't any cartoons on the TV, so he started to look out of the window. At first, everything was really quiet, then the rain came in. It had been cloudy all evening but then the heavens opened and the rain came down in lakes at the time. Lex liked it when it rained, because it meant lots of mud puddles in the morning.

"Daddy, look at all the rain."

The grown-ups stopped talk for the moment and Lexaeus walked over to the window, looking out into the dark.

"Gods," he said. "It's really coming down." Zexion walked over too and frowned at the weather.

"Um… Maybe we should go home now."

"You can't be serious." Lexaeus looked shocked and Lex knew he was because his bushy eyebrows raised high. "You will catch your death of flu out there, and what about Maxi? You can't take a baby into that."

Zexion blinked. "…W-What are we going to do then?"

"You can stay here for the night."

Lexaeus' idea surprised Zexion and it surprised Lex too. He had never offered any of his friends to stay the night. There was this one time when Xigbar had a little too much and slept on the sofa and couldn't get up until the morning, but his daddy didn't actually have a proper say in the matter.

"…But," Zexion tried to say something but couldn't, "…Lexaeus, are you sure?"

"You have anything for Maxi, and I can sleep in the spare bed. I'm sure we have a toothbrush for you as well."

"But--"

"Don't argue, Zexion. Please."

The young man's lips purse into a line and Lex knew that Zexion knew that Lexaeus had won anyway.

When it got close to bedtime, Lexaeus told Lex to get his pyjamas on and brush his teeth. The child did just that, and usually afterward he would wait for his father to tuck him in, sometimes read a story to him but that night, Lex wasn't ready to be tuck in. He took a detour and went to the guest room to take a peak. They was no Zexion but the pramette had been parked on the foot of the bed, like a crib. Quietly, Lex tiptoed over to the pram, missing every squeak floorboard. He looked over the side of the pram and looked at the baby for the second time. Zexion had taken the hat off Maxi's head, and taken off a few layer of clothing so he wouldn't be too hot.

Lex had never seen such a tiny creature. His father had said Lex was just as small when he was a baby, but it was hard to imagine. Lex gave Maxi another poke in the cheek, very lightly but that time around the baby mumbled and opened his eyes slightly. He couldn't see much, his eyes clouded over, but he looked in Lex's direction, up toward his face. Lex waved at him.

"Hello. I'm Lex," he said in a very clear voice. "You're staying here tonight because it's raining heavily outside… You probably don't understand what I am saying but that is what is happening." He touched the infant's knuckles and the stubby fingers turned and curled around the boy's finger. Lex smiled. "You have a very strong grip for a small, fat baby."

The door handle turned so Lex retrieved his finger just as Zexion walked in. He was carrying a warm feeding bottle and a clean nightshirt in the other. It was one of Lexaeus' and would be far too big for him.

"Oh. Hello Lex." The man smiled and placed everything on the bed. "I thought you would be sleeping by now."

"…I came to check on the baby" Lex said. "I thought he was crying."

"I'm sure he was just whining. He does that a lot." Zexion bent over the pram and picked up the baby and blanket into his arm. Lex brought his thumb to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I going to give Maxi his late night feed."

"…Can I help?"

Zexion blinked at the boy for a moment, then smiled. "Sure you can. Sit down." Lex did just that, and Zexion taught him how to hold Maxi properly. "Just put your arm around him like this… Support his head properly… There we go."

The man let go and Lex was holding Maxi all by himself. The baby was heavier then he looked and that surprised Lex. He thought something small would be very light. Maxi was warm too, and quiet, and seemed very relaxed being in the child's arms, always blinking up at him. Zexion then told he how to feed him the formula. "Make sure he doesn't swallow too much air. That's it."

Maxi was more then happy to suck up the milk, and he made gurgled noises as he did. Lex smiled at him. He was doing a pretty good job at this.

"…He must have been very hungry" he mumbled.

"He is always hungry" Zexion sighed. He sat down next to the child and touch the baby's head, stroking his hair and checking his temperature. "This little piglet is going to eat me out of house and home in formula."

"…I'm sorry, Zexion" Lex whispered.

"For what, little one?"

"About what happened to you and Maxi's mummy" the boy said quietly. Zexion frowned.

"Oh. Your daddy told you about that, did he?"

"Yeah, but it's alright. I don't have a mummy either, so I understand… Have you ever tried to find her?"

"Yes, but… I gave up. I don't need them anyway."

"…I think you're great, Zexion" Lex smiled. "You must be a very good daddy to look after Maxi by yourself."

Zexion stared at the boy. He was absolutely floored. He never thought that he would get such kind words someone. Apart from Lexaeus. He smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Well, I don't know about good, but I am trying."

By then Maxi was full and had enough of his bottle, but Zexion let Lex hold him for a little while longer. The child counted all of his little fingers and toes, and coaxed little whimpers and moans from Maxi. He smelt like talcum powder and baby lotion. Later, Lexaeus had finally found him.

"And what are you doing in here?" he smirked.

"I've been helping Zexion feed Maxi" Lex chirped.

"You have?"

"He's been a really big help" Zexion said happily. "I think Maxi really likes him. He hasn't complained or anything."

Lexaeus smiled. He knew it wouldn't take long for Lex to change his mind about Zexion and Maxi. He was too nice not to.

"Lex, it's time to go to bed."

The boy pouted moodily at that. His hold on the baby tightened just a touch.

"I am not tired."

"So you are cranky for no reason?" The man chuckled, taking Maxi from the child's arms and giving the bundle to Zexion. "I think we all should be going to bed now, don't you agree?"

"I guess," the younger man smirked. He rocked the baby slightly. "I am pretty tired after that heavy meal."

Lex gave up at that point. Although he could denied it until he was blue in the face, he was feeling sleepy too. He let his daddy pick him up and on the way out, he waved at Zexion and Maxi.

"G'night."

Zexion smiled and waved back. "Night-night, Lex."

Lexaeus carried the boy down the hallway and into his slightly messy bedroom, tucking him in for the night. He made sure he had a drink on his bedside table, that his nightlight on and he had used the toilet.

"You seem to like Zexion now" the man smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Lex nodded his head.

"Yeah. He's nice. You make all the right friends, Daddy."

"Thanks" Lexaeus laughed. "Zexion likes you too. He's been telling me what a lovely, well-mannered child you are."

"…Daddy."

"Yeah?"

"…I kinda like babies now" the boy yawned. "They are not as bad as I thought."

"That's good. Maybe you and Maxi will be very good friends when you are older." Lexaeus leaned down and kissed the boy goodnight softly. "Sweet dreams, Lex."

"Good night, Daddy." Lex watched his father leave quietly, closing the door to ajar behind him, and he listened to him check on Zexion two door down. He thought about what Lexaeus had said. He couldn't think of tiny Maxi being older. Maybe he would look like more and more like Zexion as he got older. Lex smiled slightly. If they become friends later on, he may have to teach Maxi things that other children do, and if they ever go to the same school, he would stop other kids in the playground from bullying him… Yeah, he could do that. He thought he would be very good at it as a manner of fact.

With that happily humming away in his mind, Lex snuggled deeper into his covers and closed his eyes, very warm and content.

* * *


	11. May Break My Bones

_A new story I'm writing that you might be interested in: __**Taboos of Fine Gentlemen. **__It's a AkuRoku and LexZex tale, and it's the about the four of them on a scouting mission to a Victorian-ish London and causing a bit of trouble, as per usual. I would love it to get more attention._

* * *

**May Break My Bones.**

There is nothing like a lazy Sunday without having to worry about hospital work, watching the first game of the football session on the television, with a cool glass of ice tea in hand and a tiny baby on your knee. Lexaeus thinks so. He likes his days-off. Really he does.

Maxi likes simple little things too, like when he sits on Lexaeus' lap, his ear pressed against the cored muscles of his stomach. The man's body makes the most interesting noises and gurgles. Suddenly, a very loud groan comes from Lexaeus' stomach and the babe sits up sharply, staring at him with large, puzzled eyes. What a strange noise it was. To Maxi, it sounded like a grumpy monster was hiding under there. He looks up at the man and makes a confused squeak, asking for a explanation.

Lexaeus chuckles at the infant, patting his growling stomach with his large hand.

"I'm a little hungry" he sooths. He tickles the boy under his chin. "That's why my tummy is making little noise."

Maxi giggles, then from his own rounded tummy a very similar growling noise gurgles under his shirt. He just stares at his own gut for a moment, then smiled back up at Lexaeus with a laugh, patting his stomach with both hands.

"You're hungry too, hmm?" Carefully, Lexaeus lifted the child up with both hands and held his close to his chest, almost nose-to-nose. "It is close to lunchtime. Would you like me to make you some peanut butter sandwiches?"

Maxi's eyes light up and he burbled happily. He likes peanut butter. He really likes dipping his fingers into the jar of smooth, brown paste and lick them clean. Maybe Lexaeus would let him do that today. He tugs lightly at the man's hair so he would get the message.

"_Lek'us!_"

"Alright, alright." Lexaeus untangles the stubby fingers from his hair and kisses them. "Just don't smear the peanut butter all over your face again--"

"_LEXAEUS!_"

Zexion's scream cuts through the entire house from outside and sends a heavy shiver of panic down the large man's spine. With baby on hip, he races through the house into the back garden.

"Zexion! What's happened?"

He pauses in the doorway, seeing Zexion knelling over Lex under the apple tree in the corner of the garden. The young boy is howling in pain. As Lexaeus gets closer, he sees that Lex is holding his right arm with the other to his chest, tears rolling down his cheeks. Lexaeus frowns.

"What happened?"

Zexion looks up at him, pale and guilty-looking.

"…I'm sorry" he whimpers. "I-I just turned my back on him for one second, and… and he fell. I- He just--"

Lexaeus rests his hand on his lover's crown and Zexion falls silent. The elder smiles warmly at him.

"It's okay. Take Maxi for a moment." Zexion, still shivering, nods and stands, taking his own son into his arms. Lexaeus knells down on the ground, wiping droplets from Lex's reddened face. "You had a bit of a tumble, didn't you? Where does it hurt?" Lex held up his wrist and Lexaeus gently held it in his hands, squeezing ever so lightly. "Oh dear. It's a broken wrist. We better get that fix."

He scoops the child into his arms and carries him back into the house. Lex is still howling with the ache. Zexion can't believe that he let that happen. It happened so quickly. Lex was just happily climbing on the lower boughs on the tree, smiling and laughing, Zexion turned back to sorting out the flower bed then the next moment, there was a tremendous thump and Lex was sobbing on the grass.

Slowly, Zexion took Maxi and himself back into the house and stands in the living room doorway. Sitting on the sofa, Lex had calmed down a little but is still crying and whimpering like a kicked cub. Lexaeus had found a small bottle of potion in the medicine cabinet, and he pulls the cork out of the neck. He offers it to the child.

"Drink all of this, little one" Lexaeus murmurs. Lex nods his head and takes the tiny bottle with his good hand. He drinks down the strange, funny-tasting liquid, pulling a tart face at the flavour. He swallows the last drop, scrunching up his face because of the sensation running through him. Then he passes out.

Zexion jumps. The boy suddenly loses consciousness and his father grabs him, controlling his fall and lays him down on the sofa. The bottle falls onto the carpet with a little bump.

Zexion knoes the effects of potions on children. A adult can gulp one down, fix themselves up and continue with the rest of the day. When a child takes one, a still growing body, the effects are over-welling and the child slips into a sleeping state. Zexion walks a little closer.

"…Lexaeus."

The man looks up at him and smiles. he puts the bottle into his pocket.

"Don't worry about him. He will sleep it off, and in a hour or so he will be as right as rain."

"No. That's not it" Zexion says, shaking his head. "I just… I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't think he would… You know."

"It's alright." The man walks over to him and kisses his forehead. "Lex was always been the type of child who scraps his knees and falls out of trees."

"But I--"

"Please stop worrying, darling. Everything is fine."

Maxi can't stop staring at Lex. For one thing, he had never seen the boy cry so much, then he just went to sleep so quickly. The baby reaches out to him with both of his hands.

"Lek?"

"No, no. He's fine," Zexion sooths. "…Lex is just have a nap. That's all."

"Why don't we get lunch now?" Lexaeus takes the infant into his arms and holds him close. "You still want peanut butter?" Maxi squeals with delight. Yes, of course he still wants peanut butter. Lexaeus chuckles. "Alright then. Do you want lunch now, Zexion? I can make you some pasta if you want."

Zexion shakes his hand. "No. I'm not hungry. Thank you anyway."

"Alright." The man kisses his cheek, and carries Maxi into the kitchen. Zexion sighs, looking down at Lex. The boy looks peaceful now, sleeping deeply under the toxin. The man sits down next to him and kisses the boy's head.

"Sorry, Lex. I guess I'm not so good with this fathering thing yet."

* * *


	12. Silent Night

****

Silent Night.

Having children drains all the energy out of you. That is one of the sacrifices of being a parent. You spend every waking moment of the day caring for them, running after them in supermarkets to make sure they don't get into trouble, shouting after them to stop them running down the street, standing on your feet all day until you feel like using the loaf of bread you are making the little one's sandwiches with as a pillow.

When bedtime comes, as soon as your head hits the actual pillow, you are out like a light… until the child calls out to you because of a upset tummy or the monsters in the closet, and when the baby screams for comfort or a nappy chance.

Zexion grumbles out of his slumber, and scratches his messy hair. He sits up, untangling himself from his lover's embrace. The movement wakes Lexaeus, and the man moans. He looks up at the boy, rubbing his face sleepily.

"What are you doing, Zexion?" he asks groggily. The boy kicks the blankets off his body, eyes still half-closed and full of sleeps. His voice is coated in mucus.

"I'm going to see to Maxi, aren't I?"

Lexaeus raises a brow at him.

"Why?"

"Because he is crying." Zexion rolls his clouded eyes and scoffs. "Obviously."

Lexaeus pulls an unsure face at the lad. "No, he isn't."

Zexion swings his legs over the side of the bed and pauses for a moment. It's seventeen-past-one in the morning, everything is completely silent, and the baby monitor is switched on because that is the last thing Zexion does automatically before he turns in every night.

"…Holy Gods," the boy looks around into the darkness, as if expecting for the noise to just begin here and now. "…You're right. He's not… He hasn't cried all night… Holy cow…"

"You thought the baby was crying" Lexaeus chuckles, smirking as Zexion got back into bed again. He kisses his forehead. "You're crazy."

"I think I am going crazy," Zexion sighs, letting the man pull him into his loving hold again. "It's amazing… Maxi hasn't cried, Lex hasn't called out for us… You didn't give them chloroform, did you?"

"Nope." Lexaeus chuckled again, kissing his partner again on the cheek. He closes his eyes and nuzzles slate hair. "I guess the boys are just tired out. Lex has being playing the interschool football tournament this week, so that must have drained him… and Maxi has had a tough time sleep over the last few days. He must have given up the ghost tonight and he's making up for the sleepless hours."

"…But this has never happened before." Zexion wraps his arms around Lexaeus' waist, burning his face into a broad chest. "Damn. Now I'm never going to get back to sleep."

"Don't you have an exam at university tomorrow?"

"Don't remind me."

Lexaeus laughs again. He gives the boy a warm squeeze.

"Don't worry about it, Zexion. You will be alright. Just relax and don't get too worked up."

"…Will you be alright watching Maxi tomorrow?" Zexion asks, rubbing his fingertips up and down the man's forearm. Lexaeus nods his head.

"Sure I will. I will drop Lex off at school and I will care for the baby all day. I _do_ have experience in the infant department, Zexion."

"I do know that, Lexaeus. I'm not trying to belittle you…" The boy trails off as Lexaeus kisses his lips softly: the type of kiss that is warm and gentle, and makes Zexion melt a little, snuggling up closer to his love. Lexaeus pulls away and Zexion smirk up at him. "What was that for?"

"Good luck" Lexaeus shrugs, "for the exam tomorrow."

"Oh." Zexion yawns, closing his eyes and resting his head in the crook of the man's neck. "Good. I thought you were coming onto me for a moment. You would tire me out even more and got nothing out of me." Lexaeus huffs playful, closing his own eyes and tucks the covers around them.

"Cheeky."

* * *


	13. Doing it by the Book

**Doing it by the Book.**

"Zexion?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought you said you were studying?"

"I am." The boy looks up from the baby-care book on his lap, the other thirty-six hardbacks around him in little towers on the bed. "I'm studying my son."

"Why do you need to do that?" Lexaeus asks, sitting down at the mattress. "You should know Maxi better then anyone else."

"I do" Zexion insists. "But he's starting to crawl, isn't he? Now he can move around on his own, we need to baby-proof the house." He sighs, a small frown twisting onto his lips. "I can't believe how much he has developed over the last year. He's changed so much."

"That what happens to everyone, darling" Lexaeus sooths. He reaches forward and caresses his lover's cheek gently. "Everyone grows. No one can stop that."

"I know. It's not that which is really upsetting me… It's just that I've never realised that everyday things can be harmful to babies." He looks down at the page again, his expression a picture of concern and worry. "He can climb out of his crib by standing on toys, we have to lock chemicals and matches in high cabinets, we have to put a safety lock on the toilet seat, cover electric sockets with plastic inserts, he can chock on coins and marbles and balloons--"

"Zexion, you're--"

"He can burn himself on the cooker--"

"Zexion!" Lexaeus snackes the book away from the boy's hands and cups his own hand on his cheek, making the boy look at his face. "Don't panic."

"I'm not panicking" the boy pouted.

"You think you are… Yes, we do need to make the house a little more safer. I've been through the same deal with Lex, but wrapping everything in cotton wool and bubble wrap is not going to help."

Zexion blinks at him, then nods his head. "You're right. I am being a little overprotective."

""A little"? Try a lot" Lexaeus laughs. He leans forward and kisses the boy's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. Zexion positively squeals, trying to squirm away.

"Ha-ha. Lexaeus, stop it."

"No." Growling, the man pushes him onto his back, nuzzling his partner's skin. "You're not safe with me around." He nibbles at his ear, coaxing more purred moans from his victim. Zexion stops complaining.

* * *


	14. Nasty Little Habits

_Starting college today! Wish me luck!_

* * *

**Nasty Little Habits.**

Maxi has a pacifier. A nice blue one with little yellow stars printed onto the mouth guard. Most babies take up sucking their thumbs, fingers or dummies to sooth and comfort themselves and of course, Maxi is no different. He has had his lovely blue dummy since the early days of his life and uses it to relax himself when he is cranky or upset. It even helps him get to sleep. It's a very affective little object.

However, being a doctor of children's health, Lexaeus does not encourage the use of pacifiers. He has read in many journals about oral health then sucking constantly on anything over a long period of time can pull your teeth forward and make them crocked. He tried to explain it to Zexion, but the boy is weak. Everything he tries to stop Maxi from needing his dummy when he is goes to sleep, the baby gets upset and starts to cry. Five minutes later, Zexion snaps and returns the dummy, restoring peace to the household. Lexaeus always just rolls his eyes at him. Zexion's excuse: Maxi's teeth are not full through yet, so there is no problem.

Today, Zexion is at university attending a maths workshop. Lex's baseball team have a game today so while waiting for Xaldin and his daughter, Maxi is allowed to play with his toys in his play pen, dummy in mouth. Lexaeus sighs and knells down by the pen, resting his chin on his folded arms. Lex is getting restless, idly swaying his bat about.

"When are they going to _get here_?"

The mam sighs. "I don't know, Lex. They shouldn't be long now."

"They are taking _forever_!"

"I know, but you have to wait and stop swinging at thing around. If you hit anything, you will be paying for it with your allowance."

Lex stops swing straight away. Instead, he huffs moodily and goes to sit on the windowsill, to look for Xaldin and Xenia. Lexaeus turns his attention back to the baby, who is just innocently piling his blocks into nice little towers, colours-matching - Yellow with yellow, blue with blue. He is rather good with sorting.

"Maxi." The infant looked up from his wooden blocks and blinked up at the man, sucking quietly on his dummy. "Look, I know you like that pacifier very much and all the rest of it, but you must know it's not very good for you… I don't mind you having it when you are going to sleep but you don't really need it when you are wide awake." Lexaeus reaches into the pen and hooks his finger around the ring of the dummy. "So let's just take it off you until it's nap time." The dummy is pulled out of Maxi's mouth with a slobbery "pop" sound. The baby makes are confused noise.

"Na?" He reaches up for his dummy with his stubby little hands, turning depressed rather quickly. "Dumi? _Dumi_!" As Lexaeus take the comfort object onto his side of the pen wall, the babe's face screws up with confusion and sadness and begins to cry. He covers his eyes with his hands and sobs and whines with big, fat tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. He didn't understand. What did he ever do to Lexaeus to have his dummy taken away from him? Lexaeus felt a little guilty, but he knows that this was all mood and tantrum. Lex, however, does not.

"Daddy!"

"What?"

"That was mean! Give it back to him." The boy stomps over and snatches the dummy out of the man's hands so quickly that Lexaeus can't stop him, and the child drops the object into the play pen again. The baby, still howling, looks down and picks the dummy up, putting the rubber nipple into his mouth. A few sucks and the whining fizzles out, the sobbing fades out into the odd sniff. Lex crosses his arms at his father, his brow furrowed. "That was very, very mean, Daddy."

"…You are learning too much off Zexion, little one," Lexaeus says, lips twisting into a small smile. Lex doesn't seem to approve the joke and furrows his brow a touch more, eyes darkening. Now he just looks more like Zexion. "…I won't do it again."

"Good." The front doorbell rings out from the hallway and Lex eagerly toddles off to answer it, hoping that Xaldin and Xenia are finally here. Lexaeus looks down at the baby. Maxi is looking back up at him, starry mouth guard covering his lips, eyes shimmering and big from crying. Lexaeus reaches into the pen and swipes his cheek dry.

"You win this battle, Maximus but I will win the war."

Maxi has no idea what Lexaeus is babbling on about. Then again, his daddy was always calling Lexaeus "silly man". Thinking, the tot crawls over to his pile of toys, fishing out his spare dummy which is red and hardly used, not as nice as his blue one to him. Lexaeus rolls his eyes - That was obviously Zexion's work.

"Your daddy spoils you, do you know that?" He picks the baby up and holds him in his arms. Maxi holds the red dummy tightly in his hand. "Even you must know you can't use two pacifiers at the same time. What are you going to with-_Hhmmp_!"

Maxi shoves the red pacifier into the man's mouth and laughs triumphantly. Lexaeus blinks, a little shocked then furrows his brow slightly. Doesn't he look like the fool? He pushes the dummy into the corner of his mouth with his tongue.

"Are you happy now?" The infant laughed again, giving a big man a poke on the nose. Lexaeus sighs. "Yes, yes. You got me. You're a mastermind. Are you proud of yourself?"

"Lexaeus?"

The man looks up and almost blushes when he sees Xaldin standing at the door, an amused smirk at the normally-stoic man's face. Behind him, two seven-year-olds are trying not to laugh.

"…It's not wha--" Thinking it will be better to talk minus the pacifier, Lexaeus pulls it out of his mouth. "It's not what you think."

"I always knew you were a strange fellow, Lexaeus" Xaldin teases, "just not _that_ strange."

"You looked so funny, Lexaeus" Xenia chortled, joining with her father's mocking. Lex just shook his head at his parent, although smirking from ear to ear. Lexaeus sighs.

"Maxi shoved the blasted thing into my mouth. Do you really think I like that sort of thing?"

"Hey. Whatever makes you happy, Lexaeus."

"_Xaldin_."

"Okay, I'll be quiet about it. Just thank the Gods that Xigbar isn't here." Xaldin picks up Lex's baseball bag from the sofa and shrugs it onto his shoulder. "Are we going to the game or not?"

"Yes. Of course." Lexaeus picks himself off the floor, baby in arm. "Wait for me outside. I have to put Maxi in his pushchair first."

"Alright. Just don't be long," Xaldin smirks "and leave Maxi's belongings alone." He ushers the children back through the door, and Lexaeus gives him an annoyed, slightly angry face behind his back.

"I hope you are pleased by all of this, Maximus" he growls at the baby. "Xaldin will never let me forgot this." Maxi blinks up at him, looking completely innocent and sweet in all of this. Obviously, Lexaeus melts and smiles. He can't stay mad at Maxi, not when he has Zexion's lovely, pitiful eyes. He probably learnt it from the young man too.

* * *


	15. A Shoulder to Cry On

_This drabble takes place a mouth or so after the night Lex met Zexion and Maxi._

* * *

**A Shoulder to Cry On.**

Sometimes, Zexion cried. Sometimes, he had to cry. He had to release all of his emotion, his rage and bitterness in one big explosion of a fit. Sure, he could fake the smiles and force the feelings down into his gut for the longest time but, sooner or later, he couldn't keep the charade going forever.

It happened in the night most of the time, after Maxi had stopped crying and started to sleep after a war over feeding and rocking, and the boy was so tired he didn't know what to do with himself. He paced up and down the kitchen, trying his best to keep the pain away. His face was creased with ache.

He hated life. His social life was lost, his family didn't understand, his health was decreasing and… He didn't know what to do anymore.

He thought about running away sometimes. Just to get away from everyone. To find out where everything when wrong about his life… their life. The boy slowly walked over to the Moses cot on the end of his bed and looked down at that tiny, fragile baby sleeping in a bundle of blankets and comforters. He still had his blue dummy in his mouth, all snug and warm while his father was shivering in the cold air. Maxi looked so sweet. So innocent. The victim in all of this.

Zexion stroked the chubby cheeks, the bluish soft hair. He tried his best not to cry. He would not cry, damn it! He had to be strong… but he was already weak. Maxi was depending on him but Zexion had no one to turn to.

Maxi needed someone who would care for him, and do it right. Not a failure.

The young man started to pace up and down the room. Warm tears were dripping down in his chin. His hands fisted in his hair, pain pricking his scalp. He couldn't take it anymore. He could never be a good father. He failed at everything. He needed relief.

Without another thought, Zexion pulled on his winter coat and wrapped the baby up in the blankets, cosy as a cocoon. With the babe in his arms, Zexion locked the flat door behind him and made his way out of the building, into the cold. He could see his white breath in the light of the streetlamps. He made sure Maxi was wrapped up properly, making sure he wasn't cold. Blissfully unaware of what his daddy was going to do, Maxi was calm and peaceful against his chest, mumbling and sucking on his dummy in his sleep.

He must have been insane to even think about doing this, but Zexion couldn't stop himself. His feet kept moving him forward. His eyes were wide and bright, haunting. His Heart was thumping hard against his ribcage; he could hear it pounding in his ears. After awhile, his body begin to weaken even more with the effort and the walking but he kept going anyway. Halfway there, it started to rain. Zexion held Maxi a little closer, not wanting his baby to get wet.

It took him half-an-hour to get to the right neighbourhood, and a little longer to find the right house. He found it. The nice, big house with a well-kept yard. Zexion sighed, breathing unsteady and he looked down at Maxi again, happy that he was still asleep in his arms. The man smiled, and kissed the babe's brow. He knew he was doing the right thing. He could feel it in his Heart.

He walked slowly up the garden path. It was a simple plan. He would lay Maxi safely on the porch and knock at the door. He will stick around, hide until the baby was safe inside. Then he will run. Taking one last deep breath, cold and soaked, Zexion climbed up the steps and walked onto the porch. He kneels down.

Then the movement-sensitive porch light switched on.

"…_Shit_." Zexion cursed in a whisper, holding the baby close to his chest again. He forgot about the damn porch light. He stood up again, his eyes wide. Deer caught in the headlights. The door opened and he gasped. Lexaeus was standing in the doorway, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Zexion? What on earth are you doing here? It's ten-thirty in the bloody night!"

The boy lost all sense of self-awareness and couldn't think straight.

"L-Lexea… I-I was… I didn't." He was stuttering, his body started to back away from the man. His mind had forgotten about the porch steps, and he slipped, felling downward down the stairs. He landed on his back, hitting his head on the path. Everything when black.

- - -

"…"

When Zexion managed to opened his eyes again, the back of his head was in pain. After a minute of blinking up at a low-lit ceiling, he worked out that he was in Lexaeus' living room, laid out on the cream-white sofa: warm, dry and safe. His aching head was on a pile of soft pillows and he was wrapped up with a thick blanket. His forehead was covered with a toasted cloth.

"…Lexaeus?" all he could was mewl the man's name. His eyes fluttered closed again. What happen? …Oh yes. He fell down the porch steps, didn't he? Because he was trying to get away from Lexaeus, because he got caught trying--

"Maximus!" The boy sat up bolt right, grasping at the air where his baby once was. He looked around but couldn't see a bundle of blankets or hear a soft little coo from anywhere. Where was his son? His lovely baby son. He fell down onto the hard path with his baby in his goddamn arms. He was an idiot! Zexion breathing become short and shacking, tears rolling down on his cheeks again. He pulled his knees to his chest, howling. "Maxi. Gods, I'm sorry."

"Zexion?" Lexaeus came running in from the kitchen. The boy jumped off the sofa and dug his fingers into the man's shirt.

"Maxi! What happened to him? I want to see him!"

"I don't think you are the correct state to see him at the moment" Lexaeus told him, firmly but nicely at the same time. He made the boy remove his fingers from his shirt and he held onto his fingers in a gentle grip. "He is fine. He was safe in your arms and luckily to landed on your back, not your side. He got a little scared and started to cry, so I soothed him, feed him some heated whole milk and I got Lex's old carry cot out for him to use as a bed. He's fast asleep in the spare bedroom."

Zexion looked up at the man, calming down slightly, shivering. His son was alright. He was warm and safe and Zexion almost harmed him. The boy wanted to throw up or collapse on the ground in a help; puppet without strings. Lexaeus led him back to the sofa, making him sit down on the cushions. He knells down by his side, still holding his hands.

"Zexion, what on earth were you thinking? It's pouring it down outside, and it's cold. You and Maxi would be freezing."

"…I'm sorry." Zexion mouthed. He found his voice and tried to push it out. "I'm sorry and I won't do it again."

"Zexion, you are not answering me. What were you trying to do?"

The boy sighed slowly, and took his hands out of the man's grasp, the warmth lingering on his skin. He stood up and walked across the room to the window. His head hurt. His legs were just managing to carry him. He pulled down the curtain a touch, looking out across the front garden. It was dark and wet out there.

"…I was going to leave Maxi on your doorstep. Like in the movies." Lexaeus' eyes widened. What? Why? Did Zexion really mean that? Was that why he was outside his door at this ungodly hour? It was breaking his Heart.

"Zexion… why would you do such a thing? Don't you love your son?"

"Yes! The Gods themselves know I love Maximus but…" The boy trailed off, inhaling deeply. "…I am not a father, Lexaeus. I should be the last man in the universe to be trusted with a child. That kid deserves someone who can do a good job for caring and rising him."

"…You mean me?"

"Yes-- I mean no-- I mean… someone like you. Maybe." Zexion turned back around and he looked so tired. "You could be perfect but I am being selfish thinking that." Lexaeus got off the floor, taking a few careful steps over to the boy.

"I don't understand" he said.

"…To me, you are a perfect example of a father. You're successful, you are intelligent and you are loving. Your son looks up to you and your life is envious… Maxi should have a daddy like you… not a worthless little bastard like me who can't keep a steady income flowing in or can't cope with the baby's basic demand."

"…Zexion, you hardly know me."

"I know. And I know you have Lex to care for. I just… you lost your wife, like I lost Maxi's mother but you can carry on life without her. You have friends and your family… You are so damn lucky."

"You have your own friends" Lexaeus mumbled, "you have your family."

"My friends are too busy with their studies. I can't drag them away from achieving just because I failed… They don't understand anyway." Zexion rested his head against the window, eyes creasing with tears. "My family don't understand either. They are all ashamed of me. I can tell. I'm the black sheep. Me and Maxi." He sniffed, covering his eyes with his hand to hid the tears. "I'm alone… I have no one…"

Lexaeus watched the crying boy for a moment, frowning. His gut twisted uncomfortably. Guilt and pity. Poor Zexion. He was just a child after all. Slowly, Lexaeus walked over and placed his arms around the boy's waist, hugging him. He rested his chin on the boy's crown.

"You have me" he whispered, voice just a rasp. "I'll help you. I'll give you support… We can keep each other company. So we aren't lonely anymore."

Zexion's eyes widened. He looking up at man with puzzled eyes. Lexaeus just smiled warmly at him, cupping his cheek in his large hand. "Would you like that?"

"…Yes."

Lexaeus pulled the boy into his arms properly and held him. Zexion blushed, but slowly embraced him back. Lexaeus was warm and he smelt nice - earth and cologne, not like a hospital like Zexion thought doctors smelt like. The boy never felt so small like he did at that moment. Lexaeus was practically enveloping him in his arms. Then he realised he was not wearing his clothes, just a too-large shirt and his underwear.

"Where are my clothes?" he murmured.

"In the washing machine" Lexaeus told him. "They were wet through and you would have gotten a cold in them." Zexion blushed even more. Lexaeus had striped him when he was out of it. He saw the boy half-naked… Zexion guessed, being a doctor, Lexaeus has see many half-naked people. Maybe it was normal for him to see.

Zexion started to feel sleepy, yawning. "I'm tired…"

"Do you want to go to sleep now?"

"…Can you stay with me? Please." Lexaeus didn't say anything. He picked the boy up in his arms and carried him back over to the sofa. He sat down with the boy on his lap, wrapping him up with the blanket. Zexion let the comforting arms hold him, and he nuzzled up against the broad chest next to him. "…You're so warm."

"Try to go to sleep, Zexion" Lexaeus mumbled. He was doing a gentle stroking movement with his fingers against the boy's ear and it felt really nice. His hot breath against his hair felt nice. His heartbeat against the boy's other ear felt nice. He just felt… nice. Nice and warm. "I wonder how I'm going to explain all of this to Lex tomorrow" Lexaeus mumbled. Zexion looked downward, ashamed.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you and your son like this."

"It's okay. You're always welcome here." Lexaeus closed his eyes, slouching back against the sofa cushions. "You know if you have a problem or you want to talk to someone, I'm only a phone call away."

"Even when I'm hysterical" Zexion asked. Lexaeus chuckled.

"Yes. Maybe I can calm you down."

"…I bet you can."

After twenty minutes of sitting in the dim lighting and quiet, Zexion fell asleep. He snored softly against Lexaeus' chest. He was like a child. A poor, tired, sick, little child who was placed in charge of a much younger child who needed him more then anyone. Lexaeus sighed. He realised that he was getting himself into a friendship with a loney child. Zexion would look to him for help and support and midnight solace over the telephone. He would need attention from Lexaeus like a charge does from its guardian.

…For some reason, Lexaeus didn't care. He would rather like watching out for the boy. It sounded like a very nice thing to do. Lexaeus shifted the slim body in his arms slightly, and made himself comfortable. He needed to sleep as well. Too much has happened tonight. He smiled, pulled Zexion a little closed and drifted away into slumber. The white noise of the rain was soothing.

* * *


	16. Bite the Hand That Feeds You

**Bite the Hand That Feeds You.**

Maxi has been howling his head off for the last two hours solid. His first set of teeth are slowly growing in, and his poor pink gums are inflamed and painful. It's ten-thirty in the night, and Lexaeus and Zexion have been taking turns to hold the wailing child and try to sooth him. Currently, it's Lexaeus' turn. They have failed countless of times.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart" Lexaeus sighs, giving Maxi a kiss on the cheek, slowly walking up and down the bedroom as he rocks the child, "but you are going to make yourself even more ill by crying like this."

"He's making _me_ want to cry" Zexion mumbles from the bed, pillow over his head. "Why doesn't he just tire out and go to sleep like the rest of the World?"

"His gums must really be hurting him with no mercy" Lexaeus sighs. He sits down at the bed and hands Maxi over to the younger man. "Teething is never a easy stage on the babe or the parent."

"Tell me about it." Zexion frowns at the baby in his lap. Maxi isn't crying real tears anymore, but his face is red from screaming his little lungs out and his expression is a picture of pain. The boy kisses his son's head and holds him close. Maxi cries into his nightshirt, the sobs slightly muffled against the fabric. "We have tried formula, we have tried a warm bath, we have tried singing and playing and everything! …Can we give him something? Like medicine?" Lexaeus runs a hand through his messy, wavy hair, blinking slowly as he thinks.

"…There is a tube of cooling gel for mouth ulcers in the bathroom cabinet. Maybe that might work to lessen the pain for him."

"I'm willing to try anything at this hour of the night" Zexion huffs. He stands up, holding the baby to his chest and walks out of the room down the hallway. Lexaeus groans, slouching against the pillows but forcing himself to stay awake. If he dared to drift off, Zexion would wake him and shout angrily. The man doesn't think that Lex has ever been as bad as this. He has complained about his teething, sure, but he had never been as terrible as Maxi. He actually fell asleep at night. And speak of the devil…

"Daddy…"

Lexaeus looks up and towards the door. A little pyjama-clad boy is standing in the doorway, peering around at him. A pillow is tucked under his arm and a cuddly dragon is under the other. The man smiles warily at him.

"What are you doing up at this time of night, little one?"

"I can't sleep" Lex mumbles. He shuffles over to the bed and throws his belongings on top, crawling up. "Maxi is being too noise."

"I know he is." Lexaeus wraps his arms around the child, and nuzzles his hair. "He is teething and his mouth hurts. Zexion is going to try some cooling gel to see if it helps, so hopefully we can all go to sleep soon."

"Ouch! Damn it, Maxi!" Zexion shouts from the bathroom. Lex blinks at his father.

"Zexion said a bad word."

"I think Maxi just bit his finger" Lexaeus grumbles. A moment later and Zexion comes stomping in, a fussy Maxi in one arm and a tube of gel in his other hand. The tip of his right index finger is red with a tooth-mark.

"The little bugger bit me!"

Lexaeus rolls his eyes. "The child didn't mean it, Zexion."

"This is not a child," the boy gives Maxi to the man, "this is a piranha."

"I'll do it then," Lexaeus takes the tube from his hand, "if you are going to complain about a little chop like that."

"It still hurts" Zexion sulks, sucking on his poor finger in a effort to stop it hurting. Lexaeus squeezes some of the blue cooling gel onto the tip of his own finger and carefully tries to coax Maxi's little mouth open. The babe is having none of it and whines, pushing the large hand away with his best effort. Why was everyone suddenly trying to put their fingers in his mouth? He has his own thumbs and digets that he can put in his mouth, thank you very much! The funny blue stuff on their fingers doesn't smell very nice either.

"For goodness sake, Maxi. Let me does this."

"Na-Na!" The child gives Lexaeus a good smack on his wrist as a warning. He had already bitten his father. He can do the same to the man as well. Lex comes up with a good idea.

"Look Maxi" he smiles. The baby blinks up and watches him as the boy squeezes some of the strong-smelling, cold stuff into his own fingers.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Zexion asks, slightly confused.

"Showing Maxi that the gel isn't bad," the boy smiles. He opens his mouth and rubs the gel against his own gums. It tastes odd rather then nasty but he hides it well. "See, Maxi? It's good."

Maxi hiccups, blinking up at the three tired faces above him. He is tired too. Maybe if he did what he is told, they can all go to sleep. He opens his mouth and lets Lex rub the gel onto his gums. At least the boy has little fingers. Then Lex lets him have his purple dragon and the baby is finally quiet. Zexion smiles and breaths a sigh of relief.

"_Finally_." He collapses against his pillows and snuggles his face into the softness. "We can finally have some sleep!"

Lexaeus chuckles. "I think that is what we all need right now." He dims down the light from the bedside lamp and pulls the covers up and over them. "You two can stay here tonight."

"I don't think Maxi wants to got anywhere" Lex smirks, seeing that the baby has tangled his free hand into the lad's shirt, closing his heavy, blue eyes at last.

* * *


	17. Splash About

_Another one-shot your's truly: Inspection Day. Staring the Oblivion Nobodies after a night of drinking. Done just for laughs._

_After this drabble, I'm going to make them more "seasonal", and do ones for holidays too._

* * *

**Splash About.**

It's quite hot today - humid and sticky - so Zexion thought it would be a good idea if he got the blow-up kiddie pool out for the boys. Actually it isn't technically a kiddie pool. By Zexion's standards and experiences, a pool for children was thirty centimetres deep. Lex's pool is thirty inches. That's seventy-six centimetres. Lexaeus spoils his son, Zexion thinks with a roll of his eyes.

It doesn't take long to blow up the pool with the electric power pump, but it takes forever for it to fill with water, so Zexion takes that time to rub the boys with sunscreen and blow-up Maxi's safety ring manually with his own lungs. He is quite winded afterwards. Now, with the boys in swimming trunks and summer hats they are happily splashing about in the water like squealing dolphins. Zexion sits down by the side, making for they play and that Maxi is safe.

"It's so cool in here!" Lex cries gleefully. He had brought all of the bathroom toys and boats from the house and he doesn't know what to play with first. "Do you want to come in, Zexion?"

"I'm fine at the moment, little one" the man smiles, dripping his hand into the cold water. "I may have a soak later on when you have finished playing."

"'Kay!" Lex paddles over to the baby, getting the ends of his long curls wet. "Are you having fun, Maxi?"

"Gee-la" Maxi gurgles, kicking his chubby little legs under the water's surface with delight. He quite likes this big, blue, round pool. It's pretty much like a bath outside, and since he likes baths and the outside, it's the best of both worlds.

"Daddy said was to see if he can get one of those outside baths" Lex tells Zexion. "You know, the ones that heat up the water and make it all bubbly like a pot of pasta."

"You mean a hot tub?"

"Yeah. He wants to put one in the corner of the patio." The boy laughs a little. "It will be like having a paddling pool all year round. We can even go in during to the winter."

Zexion chuckles. That sounds like a good idea actually. It will be nice in the cold weather to jump into hot water and soak for awhile. He's pretty sure the children would like the idea of all the ripples and bubbles… and in the evening when they are all tucked up in bed, maybe he and Lexaeus can sneak out and take a dip together, sharing a bottle of wine between them. Just the two of them, all warm and close and wet and--

"Zexion, why are you blushing?"

"Wha-Um!" Zexion places a hand over the bottom half of his face, completely embarrassed and ashamed of himself. He can't believe that he had that sort of thought when he is meant to be watching the little ones. "What do you mean, Lex? I wasn't blushing."

"Yeah you were, and you had this little dopey smile too."

"I think it's the sun" Zexion lies with a smile, fanning himself with his hand. "It's getting to me."

"You should put on more sunscreen" Lex suggests. Zexion nods his head and looks around to find something to distract himself. He sees the hose laying by his side and he picks it up. The nuzzle for the hose has a trigger design, which when pulled back realises the water. It's good for giving short bursts of water. Zexion holds it in both hands, aiming it like a paint gun at a rubber duck bobbing in the water. He smirks and pulls the trigger, the jet stream of water sending the duck to the other side of the pool. Maxi thinks this is hilarious and laughs clapping his hands.

"He-ha-ha!"

"You like that, do you?" Zexion smiles. "Lex, put the duck on the side."

"Right." The boy plucks the toy from the water and sits it on the inflatable wall of the pool, facing them with its printed eyesand bill. Zexion aims, sticking his tongue out at the corner of his mouth. He shoots and the water sends the duck halfway across the green lawn. Maxi laughs hysterically, having to double over and rest his head around the firm rubber of his ring. Zexion smiles at him, holding him so he doesn't tumble head over heels in the water.

"He has a very dirty-soundly laugh" Lex grins. "Those mad, weirdo laughs."

"All babies do" Zexion shrugs. Maxi calms down, still smiling and burbling as he lifts his round head again. "Have you gotten over your snigger fit now?" his daddy asks. The infant just makes a jet-engine noise with his mouth in response.

"So here you all are." Lexaeus appears at the backdoor, just having got home from work. "I thought you had all ran away from home for a moment."

"Don't be silly, Daddy" Lex tells him, rolling his eyes. "Why would we do that? It's hot so Zexion just got the pool from the shed. That's why we are out here."

"I can see that know" Lexaeus chuckles, nodding his head. "Thank you, Lex." He stands over Zexion and they exchange smiles. "So don't I get a kiss or a hug or even a simple "welcome home" from my wonderful darling?"

"Tsk. Some may think you would want a parade when you get home" Zexion teases. He stands up and wraps his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss. He chuckles as he pulls away. "Is that better?"

"Very" Lexaeus mumbles. He rubs the boy's back lovingly. "It's been a long day."

"Stressful?"

"A little. It's the new trainees. They are eager but they don't even understand the basics at the best of times."

"Oh, poor Lexaeus." Zexion nips at his chin, being playful. "You work too hard."

"It's not so bad. It's just the hours really."

"Stay out here with us and relax, Daddy" Lex smiles, leaning over the side of pool. Lexaeus smiles but shakes his head, ruffling the child's dump curls.

"I wish I could, sweetheart but I have lots of insurance forms to sort out. Maybe a little later."

"_Nooo_." The boy latches onto the man's hand, acting like an anchor to keep him poolside. "I want you to stay out here."

"Lex, don't be silly." Lexaeus manages to loosen his hand from his son's grip. "I'll play later. I promise." As he walks back to the door Lex huffs, looking up at Zexion.

"I want him to play" he mumbles to his other guardian. Zexion purses his lips then gets a idea.

"I'll get him to play for you" he smiles. Lex blinks at him. He watches Zexion pick up the hose nozzle, trying to control his giggling and aims at the back of Lexaeus' head.

"Hey!" Cold water hits the man's neck and it sends a chilled shiver down his spine, making a wet line down the back of his white shirt. He turns around and glares. "Zexion!" Lex and Zexion try to control their laughter. Maxi just blinks up at them, a little confused to what is going on. Lexaeus sighs, holding out a open palm. "Give me the hose, Zexion."

"Oh, you what this?" Zexion teases in a fake-clueless voice. "You what me to give it to you?"

"Yes! Give it to me-- Gurl!" He gets a face full of water, and Lex laughs even louder. Maxi sniggers at the man's reaction more then anything. Now he is wet on both the front and the back. "…Zexion, you are going to be in so much trouble."

"What? You said "give it to me", did you not?" Zexion sticks his tongue out at him and Lexaeus furrows his brow. He grabs the hosepipe on the ground and tugs, pulling the nozzle out of Zexion's hands, disarming him. He grabs the hose for himself and aims at his young lover. Zexion gulps, backing away a little. "Honey… you know was only playing around. I'm sorry. You know that I am, right?"

"Oh, I know" the man smiles. He pulls the trigger and sprays Zexion with ice-cold water. The boy screams with the cold, trying to shied himself with his skinny arms, all the while the children are laughing at him. He tries to run away, but he can't escape from the water.

"Lexaeus, stop it! Ahh! Stop-Aa! That's cold! Bahh!" He runs around the whole length of the garden, and through into the kitchen. Lexaeus chuckles, shacking his head. Making sure that Lex would look after Maxi for a moment, he leaves the children to paddle and goes to look for Zexion. He hasn't gone far inside. He's laughing in the hallway. "Ha-ha, no-no more" the boy pleads with a smile, dripping water everywhere. "I give in."

"Now you know not to start a hose fight with me" Lexaeus smirks, wrapping an arm around his young partner. "Unless I'm on your side."

"Yes. I definitely know now." Zexion kisses him again, sharing another chuckle. "I should know better then to cross you."

"I rather be with you then against you" the man purrs. He pushes long hair out of the way and kisses the boy's damp brow.

* * *


	18. Embrace the Child Within

**Embrace the Child Within.**

Although Lexaeus is a big, muscular man and a living image of masculinity, he likes his bed as soft and cosy as a dormouse's nest. He likes sleeping with lots of pillows and duvets, which is very nice to have in the colder weather. Really, what is the point of a bed which is not comfortable? Zexion doesn't complain either. He likes to be warm while sleeping. He curls up in a ball like a young cat and tugs the blankets around his thin frame like it's his first time sleeping since ever.

Lexaeus walks up to the alarm, and sees yet again the downside of having such a nice bed: one don't really want to leave it. The man groans, thanking Gods above that it's Saturday and switches the clock off. He rolls over onto his other side, facing towards the middle of the double bed, closing his eyes again. Maybe he can have another twenty minutes of slumber before breakfast.

He hears a soft whimper close to him and he opens his eyes again. Zexion was facing him, and although very much asleep, he had reaching out to touch the man's arm, his face slightly upset. Lexaeus smiles. Even in his sleep, did his sweetheart want to cuddle? Being nice, the man shuffles closer to the boy and puts his arms around his small body. Zexion sighs, relaxing and he embraces the man's waist, nuzzling the broad chest with his nose and cheek. Lexaeus chuckles and kisses Zexion's crown. The boy is so childlike sometimes, so innocent. People would be surprised at how naïve he can be sometimes.

Zexion moves closer in his sleep and mumbles quietly, muttering a single word that sounds clear as day.

"Mmm. Teddy…"

Lexaeus' eyes open and he blinks, utterly confused and a little surprised. Who the hell is Teddy? The man pulls back at little and looks down at the boy. Zexion does nothing, still dozing and happy hugging the large warm body. Lexaeus laughed a little, unsure if he should be amused or insulted. Zexion had never mentioned someone called Teddy before. Was he some old fling of his young lover's? Now Lexaeus is curious. If his partner is going to mumble names in his sleep, he should have the right to know who the devil they are. Carefully, Lexaeus places a hand on the lad's shoulder and shakes him awake.

"Zexion. Wake up."

"Hmm?" The boy's blue eyes flutter open, blinks twice slowly and closes them again to yawn and stretch. "Oh. Good morning Lexaeus. Is it time to get up?"

"More or less" the man shrugs. He supports his head on his arm, so he is looking down at the boy on his back. "Zexion, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course not" Zexion smiles, peepers still closed. "What is it?"

"Dare I ask, who is Teddy?"

Zexion's eyes shoot open, and he somehow pales and blushes at the same time. He places a hand over his mouth.

"…What do you… Did I say that in my sleep?"

"Indeed" Lexaeus huffs. "So, who is he? Some old boyfriend of yours?"

Zexion stares in horror, then buries his face into a pillow, seemingly trying to smother himself.

"Oh, Gods."

"Zexion, I'm not mad" Lexaeus reassures him. "I'm just curious to whose name you are mumbling in _our_ bed?"

"It's not what you think."

"I'm listening."

Zexion shifts a little and looks at the man owlishly. He's blushing and looks completely embarrassed.

"Teddy is not a person," he explains. "It's an actual teddy _bear_."

Lexaeus blinks then slowly smiles. A small amused smile that made his dark blue eyes shine.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah" Zexion nods. His cheek turn even more red, embarrassed by the smile of the man's mouth. "You know that scruffy brown bear that the baby brought with him. Well, it used to be mine when I was a little kid. I always had it in bed with me when I was sick and it made me feel better… that was my dream." A pause of silence then Lexaeus laughs, loud and light-hearted. The boy furrows his brow. "I'm glad you find my embarrassment so fun!" He turns his back on the man, pulling the cover over his head. Lexaeus shakes his head at him.

"Oh Zexion, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." He goes under the cover after him and kisses the boy's shoulder. "Lots of mature people have dreams about their childhood. It's common… and I think it's kind of sweet that you wanted your teddy bear."

"I'm a twenty-four year old man with a son. I shouldn't need to hanker for my bear… and what do you mean it's common? I've never hear anyone else mumble childish stuff in sleep."

"Maybe they never talked in their sleep." Lexaeus pulls him back around and kisses his nose. "You did say "Teddy" after you snuggles up to me. Am I your new cuddy toy now?"

"…No" Zexion looks away, thinking. "But I must admit. You have nice affect on me like the toy."

"That sounds a little better then being a comfort blanket" Lexaeus teases. Zexion pouts angrily at him.

"Can we stop talking about it now? It's humiliating enough."

"Alright, Zexion. I'll leave you alone" Lexaeus promises. He kisses his hair and nuzzles him, and they relax for a little longer. Zexion closes his eyes again, letting his hair fall over his face as he breaths in his lover's musky scent again.

"…So did you really call your teddy bear "Teddy"? It doesn't sound very creative or original."

"Shut up, Lexaeus."

* * *


	19. There is Nothing to Fear

_I'll been writing a lot of drabbles taking place in bed, during the night, about sleep… Maybe it's a sign, saying I'm tired and lacking sleep nowadays._

* * *

**There is Nothing to Fear.**

A bolt of lighting cracks the black sky in two, sending a drum roll of thunder across the valley. They have left the curtains open a touch so they could see the storm from the comfort of their bed, and Zexion is loving it.

"You are like a weather demon" Lexaeus teases. "It makes you do all sort of funny things, sending your mood all funny."

"You're saying it like I'm some bloody woman" the boy scoffs. He snuggles up to larger man from behind, wrapping his arms around his thick waist. "I just happen to like thunderstorms, that's all."

"You child." Lexaeus chuckles and brings a small hand up to his mouth to kiss fingers. "You're being silly."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. You're a very childish man- Mmm…" Sharp teeth lightly nips at the shell of his ear, making Lexaeus moan a little. He tries to push the round face away. "Stop it. You're being evil biting me there." Zexion sniggers, nuzzling the whole of the man's ear and jaw. He plants a light kiss on the base of his neck, by a wide shoulder.

"I've always wondered why your ears are so sensitive to you" he sighs. "Maybe it's because they are so big."

"My ears are not big."

"Says you." Another little suck and nibble, making Lexaeus chuckle. "I quite like your ears" the boy purrs. "They are surprisingly soft and kind of cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah. You have cute ears."

Another low, deep chuckle. "Thanks." Lexaeus shifts around so he is on his back, with Zexion chest-to-chest with him. He reaches up to cup that pretty face, brushing his carefully over the boy's lobes. "Although I doubt my ears are as cute as your little round ones." Zexion laughs and leans down to kiss his lover eagerly. Just some perks of having a older partner. Lexaeus says the most nicest, old-fashioned things, and his kissing skill is _amazing_. The boy just melts against the warm body, the sounds of the storm far away from his hearing now.

Something makes a noise in the hallway and they pull away. The storm sounds loud again.

"What was that?" Zexion asks, pulling himself off the man. He already knows who it is and so does Lexaeus. The older man climbs out of bed and goes to answer the door, smiling down at the scare, little lad in the darkness.

"Is the storm scaring you, Lex?"

"…A-A little."

"Do you want to lay down with me and Zexion?" The boy nods his head timidly and his father picks him up off the ground, closing the door behind him. He puts the child on the bed, then goes to close the curtains properly.

"I don't believe it" Zexion smiles, brushing long curls out of the kid's eyes. "A big, brave boy like you, being scared of a little thunderstorm."

"But lighting is _scary_, Zexion" Lex stresses, "and you can get electrocuted!"

"But the lighting can't get inside the house, Lex" Lexaeus smiles, getting back into bed. "You're perfectly safe."

"But it's getting closer, Daddy!" The boy was working himself up, shivering for no reason. "I've been counting the seconds between the lighting and thunder, and the time keeps getting shorter and shorter. Ahh!" A lighting bolt break through the clouds with a roar of thunder, making the boy retreat with fear under the covers. "See!"

"Oh, Lex." His father places his hand over the boy's back, rubbing it to sooth him. "Just because the storm is getting closer, doesn't mean you're in any danger." The boy doesn't come out for his hiding place, so Zexion decides go after him, slipping under the covers with him.

"You know, I used to be scared of lighting when I was your age."

"…Really?" Lex blinks at him, unsure if he should believe Zexion. The man loves all types of weather.

"I'm not lying" Zexion reassures him. "But when you realise it can't hurt, the noise and flashing doesn't seem so frightening anymore."

Lex pulls the covers from over their heads, and he blinks up at his father, who smiles and nods, agreeing with his partner. After awhile, the boy relaxed and they played little games to place the time, like rock-paper-scissors and eye-spy in the dark. An hour later, Lex couldn't say awake any longer and drifted into slumber, snuggled up between the two men. Lexaeus tugs the covers around his curled form.

"He is quite sweet" Zexion smirks. "I didn't know he has astraphobia."

"Don't all children" Lexaeus shrugs. "It's common for his age. I'm pretty sure he will out-grow the fear."

"Hmm." Zexion touches the boy's ear, tracing the outline gently. He smiles lazily. "He has your ears."

"You have weird tastes and likes" Lexaeus teases. "What is it about ears you like?"

"I can't help it if we are a family of cute ears" the boy grins, sticking out his tongue.

* * *


	20. Pumpkin Head

**Pumpkin Head.**

The autumn air is brisk and cool today, blowing amber and golden leaves down the countryside road. Inside the car, it's warm and toasty with all the heaters turned up to full blast. Lex is fidgeting in his booster-seat in the back, looking out of the window eagerly towards all the tall, old trees along the roadside.

"Are we there yet, Daddy?"

"You asked that less then five minutes ago" Lexaeus laughs, keeping his eyes on the road, but glances in the mirror to see his son. "And I'll say it again; we are almost there, sweetheart."

"Are you looking forward to pumpkin-picking, Lex?" Zexion smiles, looking over his shoulder. The child nods his head.

"Yeah. Me and Daddy do it every year. It's geart. And we go berry-picking in the summer. We pick strawberries, and raspberries, and blackberries and all sorts."

"That sounds like fun." Zexion twists back around in the passenger seat and looks at his lover. "Are we going to do that together next year?"

"Of course" Lexaeus says warmly. "I'm sure Maxi will love it too."

The baby buckled in the safety seat is too busy chewing the ear of his cuddly elephant toy to pay too much attention to the talk up front. He likes going on car rides but this one has been awfully long, and he doesn't recognize anything outside the window. He normally only sees skyscrapers and houses, not trees, trees and more trees.

"I can't wait for Halloween" Lex grins. "I wanna dress-up and gets lots of candy."

"You said you can't wait for Bonfire Night and Christmas either" Zexion chuckles, "but I guess those types of holidays are for the children.

"Why do we celebrate Halloween for again?" Lex asks, swinging his legs absently.

"You know, Lex. Halloween is the night where all the ghosts and ghouls are at their most powerful," Lexaeus explains, "so to keep them at bay, we dress up all scary and hang up bats and skeletons to frighten them off. That's why we carve spooky faces into jack-o'-lanterns as well."

"…But aren't the ghouls scary-looking?" Lex points out, more then slightly confused. "Why would they be scared of things that look like them? Don't they have mirrors or something?"

"Um. I guess they don't… Oh, look. We're here."

The car pulls into the public car park of a small farm and Lexaeus parks it up. There are already a few other cars here. Excitement building, Lex unbuckles his seatbelt and tries to open the door. The child lock is still on and he furrows his brow.

"Dad!"

"Wait a second." Lexaeus presses a button and there is _cluck_ sound. Without warning, Lex throws the door open and legs it across the quiet car park into the pumpkin field, his open coat swiping around his frame like wings. "Lex!" Lexaeus quickly climbs out of the car, shouting after the fleeing child. "Don't go running off! You've forgotten your hat and scarf! You're going to freeze!"

"Oh don't worry, dear" Zexion sighs, rolling his eyes. He goes to the back of the car to get the baby out of his seat. "Sometimes I think being a children's doctor has made you parodied about your son's health."

"I just don't want him to catch a cold" the older man mumbles. He gets the children's warm clothing out of the boot. "I sure you don't what that to happen to Maxi."

"I don't, but Maxi is a sickly baby. Lex is a health boy. There is a big different. Pass me the hat." Lexaeus gives him a tiny white cap which Zexion puts on the tot's head, making sure he is covered up correctly. He used his foot to close the door. "I think it's quite adorable that you've taken us out to do this. It's been forever since I did this myself."

"I guess people might think it's a little old-fashion nowadays" Lexaeus shrugs, locking the car up. They walk up the path into the field, slowly trailing after Lex, "but I guess I'm a old-fashioned type of guy."

"It's nice to value tradition" Zexion reassures him, "and it's nice getting out of the city too. Especially on a lovely day like today." He takes a deep breath and sighs. "I love the autumn and the winter mouths."

"Daddy! Zexion!" They find Lex amongst the orange and green plants, smiling up at them. He looks right a home knelling in the mud. "These ones looks good, don't they?"

"They sure do" Lexaeus smiles. "Come and get your scarf on." The boy huffs and toddles over, allowing the man to button up his coat and wrap him up.

"These will make perfect jack-o'-lanterns" Zexion smiles. He kneels down and lets the baby in his arms have a closer look. "What do you think, little one?"

Maxi blinks on the oversized vegetable. It's indeed the most biggest veggie he has ever seen, and what a pretty colour. He gives it a few experimental slaps with his mitten-clad hand, feeling how thick the skin is and how smooth it is. He wiggles out of his father's hold and leans up against the pumpkin, burbling happily. Yes, he quite likes this veggie, so long as he doesn't have to eat it. His tummy would be even _rounder_ if he did.

"Can you say "pumpkin", Maxi?" Lexaeus asks.

"…um'kin" the babe echoes. He points at the orange vegetable with all his fingers within the mitten and stresses his voice. "_Um'kin_."

"We should get that one" Lex says confident, pointing over to a pumpkin about a meter away. Then he points to another. "And that one, and this one, and that one, and that one, and--"

"We can't fit the whole field into the car, Lex" his father tells him, crossing his arms over his chest. "We are getting four. That's all."

"That two more then last year."

"Zexion wishes to make pie and soup from the inners."

"You can do that, Zexion?"

"Sure I can." The young man puts on a shadowy, wicked smirk, waving his fingers like talons. "I have magic in my fingers to do it, because I'm a warlock and I make little children eat cold, lumpy pumpkin soup everyday for breakfast, lunch and dinner if they don't do as I say."

"Daddy." Lex clutches onto Lexaeus' coat, hiding behind him. "Zexion is being scary."

"Zexion doesn't mean it," Lexaeus sighs, ruffling the kid's hair lovingly. "He's just being silly."

"You would never make you eat nasty cold lumpy soup, Lex" Zexion smiles. He places a hand by his mouth and whispers loudly. "I'll make your daddy eat it instead." Lex giggles, and Lexaeus rolls his eyes with a sigh.

"Come along now, you lot. Are we going to find some good-looking pumpkins or not?"

"Yes, we are!" Lex shouts gleefully and he's running across the field again, leaping over plants and vines like a gazelle. It's a wonder where he summons all his energy from.

"Are you sure you can carry all of those pumpkins, Lexaeus?" Zexion asks, a little concerned. "You _have _been complaining about your back lately."

"I'm thirty-eight years old, Zexion. Not eighty." The older straightens himself up, puffing out his chest proudly. "I _am_ in better shape that most men my age."

"Oh I know, dear. I know," laughing lightly, Zexion bundles his baby up into his arms. "You make that quite clear every time I question your health. I was just saying you should be careful."

"I think I can look after myself, thank you very much," and with a unimpressed huff, Lexaeus goes to find Lex again. Zexion shakes his head and sighs with a slight smile.

"I was just making sure he was alright" he mumbles. "Wasn't I?" Maxi is too busy eyeing the round, fat pumpkins to answer. His father chuckles. "You seem to like them. Maybe I should dress you up in a pumpkin costume for Halloween, hmm?"

"Bak?" The baby squawks, not really liking to idea of being turned into a brightly-coloured veggie. Zexion sighs softly again, taking himself and his little son up the path.

"Maybe not then. You'll get hot and will have to roll instead of crawl. You'll just get cranky… I have another idea for your costume anyway."

* * *


	21. Just Three Little Words

_This event takes place a couple of mouths after the "Doorstep Incident"._

* * *

**Just Three Little Words.**

The kissing was _incredible_. The lips against his were warm and inviting, skilled, and they tasted good too. Delicious even. Just yummy and he couldn't stop smiling. He was smiling and laughing, giggling more like it. He could hear deep, lovely laughter in his ears, vibrating against his chest. Large, warm hands were caressing him, stroking his hair and cheeks ever so carefully, like he was the most precious and fragile creature in the world. It was perfectly heavenly.

Maxi started to cry and Zexion opened his eyes lazily, his sight blurred and fuzzy. He was in bed, and his body was wrapped around one of the pillows, face buried into it. As he lifted his head, there was a string of saliva between the fabric and his mouth; the pillow had a damp patch of many kiss marks against it.

"…Ew." Zexion wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and briefly rubbed the wet spot before he crawled down the bed towards the Moses-basket sitting on a large, sturdy trunk at the bottom. He lifted the bawling baby into his arms and managed to sooth him in a matter of seconds, before taking him to the kitchen to get him his bottle.

He had been having strange dreams for what seemed like a long time to him, but it had only been a couple of mouths, and he knew perfectly well who is was in his dreams with him - Lexaeus. It couldn't be anyone else… It was quite embarrassing really. He knew that the man was about fourteen-fifteen years his senior, and he had a little son, and he was a widower, and he very likely didsn't like men like that anyway, but it just happened; but why did it happen? Slowly, Zexion sat down at the table and adjusted Maxi in the crook of his arm, then started to feed him the formula.

When they first met, Lexaeus and Zexion that is, it was just nice to have someone to talk to he was raising a child by themselves and understood the pressure of it all. Over time, they become good friends and became even closer after the incident on that nasty cold night. (It took Zexion a long time to forgive himself.) They would meet up for lunch from time to time, have talks on the phone and their sons seemed it get along just fine. Everything was going on smoothly… then the dreams began.

After Maxi's mother left, Zexion had not been in a romantic nor sexual relationship, solid or otherwise. Not even a one-night stand with someone from class. He didn't feel right doing so with just anyone. The baby needed most of his love anyway. But Lexaeus seems different. He is nice and kind, and makes the boy feel more wonderful then a quick romp in the sheets would… and not to mention a quite handsome man--

Zexion's eyes widened in sudden dawning of knowledge and his whole body tightened.

"Holy crap, I love Lexaeus."

His hold got stupidly strong and he almost crushed Maxi against his chest. Tired and uncomfortable, the tot started to cry again and accidentally spat some of his milk in distress. Zexion made hushing noises, rocking him from side to side. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I wasn't thinking." He grabbed some paper-towel from the dining table and wiped his son clean. "I'm so sorry, little one." Maxi calmed down a little, blinking up at the man with his big, blue eyes. Zexion smiled weakly. "Everything is alright… Daddy was just thinking about something serious." It was serious.

The very idea of him, a poor, single-parent student thinking of a nice doctoring widower with a son like that. It's just horrible… maybe it was just something untrue. Zexion was properly just stressed and thinking about getting laid because it has been forever since he had been, and Lexaeus is a good example of a generally attractive person who someone like Zexion might have fantasies about… it's still didn't sound good.

Instant of brooding and moping over it, Zexion decided that it was high time to get ready for the day. Lexaeus was coming over for lunch with Lex, so he needed to get things sorted out. The day started out the same like all the other days - the two of them finished breakfast (Zexion normally just had jam and toast), followed by a nappy change for Maxi, then a quick bath together (safes time and water, and Maxi liked splashing his father.) They got dressed and Maxi had another feed, spat up and Zexion had to mop him up again. Another nappy change and Zexion tidied up a little bit while Maxi played with his toys on the floor. By ten o'clock, Maxi was ready to have a nap so Zexion put him back in his basket and finished tidying up and began making something for lunch.

By half-past eleven, Zexion had almost forgotten about the dreaming and his dribble-covered snogging session with the pillow, and he was more then prepared to face Lexaeus without having to blush or look downwards.

Quarter-to-twelve and there was a knock at the door. Giving himself a quick check-over in the mirror, the boy sighed and answered the door with a smile.

"Hey, you two."

"Hi Zexion!" Lex shouted from his perch on his dad's shoulders. Zexion put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. Maxi's napping at the moment."

"Oh. Sorry."

"We're not too early, are we?" Lexaeus asked.

"Of course not. Come in."

Zexion's flat wasn't much. It was small and a little cluttered, full of books piled up here and there. The tables bared lots of pictures of friends and family in frames, some already fading.

"I like your flat, Zexion."

"You don't have to flatter me, Lex. You can say to hate it."

"But I don't hate it."

"I don't hate it either" Lexaeus smiled. Zexion fought down a slight flush.

"I guess it's not so bad" he shrugged.

"Do you might if I use your bathroom?" the larger man asked.

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

As Lexaeus locked the door behide him, Lex started to peer at all of the pictures on the side table. He gave a few a curious touch and poke.

"Are these all your friends, Zexion?"

"Yeah. They are." Zexion stood behind the child, crossing his arms. "Those are just snapshots from parties and stuff."

"Looks like you're having fun… everyone is smiling and pulling faces…" Slowly, Lex picked up one particular photo and blinks down at it once it was in his hands. "…Who's this guy trying to bite your ear off?"

Zexion snatched the picture away and held it to his chest, his whole face in a bright blush. He couldn't believe it. He… never thought twice about the picture. It was just a little snap of him and a ex, but they still talked and got along so he never took in down. It was a nice picture anyway. It's one of the few snaps where he wasn't pulling a twisted, stupid expression. Just a type that looks like he was squealing. Now, Lex found it. Was it child abuse to expose little ones to this sort of thing? Would Lexaeus disapprove? Maybe he would.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Lex asked, and that nearly knocked Zexion off his feet.

"Erm, well… You see…"

"Well?"

"…He _used_ to be my boyfriend. A couple of years ago."

"Oh, right."

"…Don't you find that weird, Lex? A boy with a boy?"

"Nope." Lex smiled up at the boy, swinging a little on his feet. "I know it's normal. Daddy taught me that." Zexion breathed a sigh of relieve. He wasn't going to jail and Lexaeus wasn't going to hate him. He put the picture back onto the table.

"I didn't think little kids your age would know that sort of stuff."

"I'm used to it" Lex insisted. "I didn't understand it at first when I saw pictures from Daddy's medical school days."

"…What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know? Daddy used to dated some boys when he was younger."

Zexion's heart fluttered inside his chest, beating miles per minute. Lexaeus used to dated guys. Maybe he still liked them in a way. Maybe he had a chance with him-- No! He couldn't think like that. Not while standing in front of the man's child. It was just shameful. The bathroom lock clicked again and Lexaeus walked out. He smiled at the smaller males.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not much" Lex shrugged. He yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I think someone needs a nap" his dad chuckled.

"No, I don't." Another yawn. "I'm fine."

"He can sleep on my bed as long as he doesn't disturb the baby" Zexion offered. "The chicken will not be ready for awhile anyway."

"Come here." Lexaeus scooped the child up into his arms and carried him off into the little single bedroom. Zexion didn't know what to do with himself. First he sat down on the sofa, then stood up again, put his hands in his pockets, then he run them through his hair. He wasn't even sure if he liked Lexaeus like that… He could have, but it's been so long since he has been in a relationship he wasn't sure about his feelings or what it is like to be in love again. He started to pace as Lexaeus came back again, closing the bedroom door behind him with a smile.

"He's not tried, he said. The lamb more or less fell asleep straight away when his head hit the pillow… Are you alright, Zexion?"

"Yeah" the boy insisted, smiling up at him. "I'm just a little tried and restless. Oh, where are my manners? Would you like a drink? I have some wine and beer in the fridge."

"I can't. I'm driving, but I would like some tea if you don't mind."

"No problem. Make yourself at home."

As Zexion rattled about in the kitchenette, Lexaeus sat down on the sofa, watching the younger man carefully.

"Are you feeling alright nowadays, Zexion?"

"Brilliant, thanks for asking. Although Maxi likes waking me up in the middle of the night for no reason, so I'm very tried."

"You should try to nap when he is taking his. You will be able to catch up with your sleep then."

"Ha-ha. When I'm not studying, you mean." They fell quite for a moment, and Zexion shifted awkwardly. He opened the top cupboard and found the teabags. "…Lex told me something quite interesting while you were in the bathroom."

"Oh really?" Lexaeus chuckled quietly and shook his head slowly. "That boy is always tell people things. Mostly about all the things he learns at school. You want to be a junior teacher, right? You'll have lots of children telling you things when you start working." He picked up the TV guide from the coffee table and casually flicked through the pages to see if any sports games were on that afternoon. "So what did he tell you?"

"…That you are bi."

The magazine slipped onto the ground. Lexaeus' eyes widened ten fold.

"Excuse me!"

Zexion knew he should have keep his mouth shut. He should have bit his tongue until he bled so he couldn't say something that stupid and hurtful. He was such a nasty person.

"I-I'm sorry, Lexaeus. It's just… Lex told me that you _used_ to date men. I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions and interfere with your personal life… It's just that you never told me yourself… which you might have a very good reason to not to. I just…" Zexion frowns. "I am sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you." Lexaeus stood up slowly, never taking his eyes off the lad. "I just don't understand. Why did Lex tell you that?"

"He-- um-- Oh Gods…" Zexion was really blushing by then, red as a beetroot. He shakes his head a few times. "Let's just forget about it. Forget I said anything. I was just being foolish."

"…Zexion, my sexuality isn't making you uncomfortable, is it?"

"What! No! Of course not! Look, can we just move on from this? I'm sorry I ever started--"

_Bang!_

Zexion head-butted the left-open cupboard door and stumbled backwards, clutching onto his foreword in pain. His face creased the feeling. "…Ouch."

"Zexion!" In a moment, Lexaeus was by his side. The man closed the cupboard, and helped to support his friend. "Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not. It really hurts… Shit, my head."

"Here. Come and sit down." Carefully, they managed to get to the sofa, and Zexion slouched with his head thrown head, eyes closed and hand over his head. He blinks weakly as Lexaeus moves his head away, and places his own palm over the top. He was in doctor mode again. "You've really banged it. We should put something cold against it to stop it from swelling badly."

"…There is a ice-bag in the bathroom cabinet" Zexion mumbled. Lexaeus nodded and fetched it straight away, returning to fill it with ice from the freezer. He carefully placed it against the boy's bump.

"Is that alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you… I'm sorry about what happened just now."

"It's alright. We both overreacted a little. It's a good thing we didn't wake the children, hmm?" They smiled at the statement, and Zexion felt a little better.

"It's not going to bleed, is it?"

"No. It will darken into a bruise--"

"Oh great."

"But it won't be so bad. You can hide it under your hair." The man was kneeling on the floor in front of him, and he was really close. Zexion could even smell his breath. He wanted to giggle; it smelt pretty good and surprisingly sweet-scented for a big guy.

"It's lucky that you're a doctor. I would have been sat in pain and with my head between my legs if you hadn't be here."

"Can you actually put your head between your legs?"

"My body is surprisingly supple" the boy smirked, going to little stretch. Lexaeus chuckled, shacking his head slightly.

"How I envy you. Sometimes my joints just lock up for no reason."

"Poor old man."

"Watch your cheekiness, child." Slowly, Lexaeus pulled the ice bag away and brushed his thumb over the cold-and-purple spot. It tickled Zexion a little. "It's not so bad… You always seem to be hurting yourself."

"I know. It's a miracle that I can still function--"

Then for some reason Lexaeus kissed the bruise.

An awkward silence filled the room. Zexion blinked curiously up at the man, resting his hand over his bump. Lexaeus looked utterly embarrassed, and he was blushing slightly. He backed away a little.

"…I-I'm sorry. I don't… know what came over me."

"Lexaeus, it's--"

"I didn't mean to come on to-- I mean that wasn't my plan-- I mean I should have stopped myself--"

"Lexaeus!" A small hand gripped onto his shirt, pulling his closer. Zexion was smiling at him, his eyes bright and full of shine. He looked so beautiful and Lexaeus felt a strong shiver pass through his solid frame. "I don't mind" Zexion said lovingly. His fingers cupped a hollowed cheek. "I… actually liked it."

Lexaeus stared at him, confused, the cogs of his mind turning. His dark eyes lidded and he smiled warmly. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Zexion's, who just simply tilled his head to the side, locking their mouths perfectly. Muscular arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled forwarded, chest-to-chest. He tangled his fingers into earthy brown curls, smiling into the kiss.

Better. It was _far_ more better then the dreams and make-out sessions with the pillow. Feeling his flesh and breathing in his smell was far more better. After a moment, they pulled away, a feeling of content shared between them.

"…That was nice" Lexaeus chuckled.

"I was, wasn't it?" Zexion laughs, stroking a bushy eyebrow with the back of his finger. "You know that most people don't get a kiss off me until they buy me dinner. You are one of a lucky few."

"I do feel lucky." Moving to sit on the sofa, Lexaeus took hold of Zexion's hand. "It's… been awhile--"

"--Since you felt like this. Me too."

"Maybe we should take things slowly."

"Yeah. That sounds logical…"

"…What are we going to tell Lex when he wakes up?"

"…Surprise. He won't hate me for liking you, would he?"

"He adores you… He often says I shouldn't be lonely all the time. He tried to get me paired up with his form teacher once but he already had a boyfriend. I think he would approve of you."

Zexion chuckled. He nuzzled up against Lexaeus like a kitten. "Well, while he and Maxi are still sleeping, maybe we should have more kissing practice. You know, because we haven't kissed properly since forever. We don't want to be sloppy now."

Lexaeus chuckled, and pulled the boy close again. "No. We don't."

* * *


	22. The Bewitching Hour

_Happy Halloween!_

_Two notes about this drabble: 1. The children's costumes are also their Halloween Town forms. 2. …If you don't get Maxi's costume, look it up on YouTube. ^_^_

* * *

**The Bewitching Hour.**

"Maxi, stop squirming. How can I draw this star on your face if you keep moving about?"

The baby doesn't understand why his daddy is trying to draw on his face. He can't even see what he is going to him. First he used some non-toxic purple paint, which went all over his face, now is using special pencils to draw stars and moons on his cheeks. It's not like he can move away either because he is in his highchair. At least give him something to play with. He looks up and reaches out for the fuzzy things atop of his father's head, cooing for them. Zexion laughs at him. "No, you can't play with my cat ears. If I pull the headband out, it will just mess my hair up again." He reaches out to the table and graves one of the hand puppets from the Halloween box. "Play with this ghost."

Maxi takes the puppet ghost and just stares to nibble on it, its cartoon face wrinkled by his grabby, fingerless glove-clad hands. His whole outfit is more or less purple today for some reason. He has purple trousers, purple trainers and a purple waistcoat over a nice white shirt. To top it all off, he has funny little bat wings pinned onto his back, also a dark purple. It's a good thing Maxi likes purple or he might have been complaining.

Zexion has nearly finished his own face painting - a grey-black combo and shadowed eyes. He's all black and has a furry collar and a chopped boa of a tail. He even re-stitched a pair of gloves so they are pointy at the fingertips. "Well, I do believe you may win best dressed tonight, Maxi," Zexion says smugly. "If I do say so myself-Ahh!" A pair of large hands grabs his shoulders from behind him and he yelps, but then laughs at the white-powdered face of the grabber. "Hey, Lexaeus."

"Good _ev'ning_, my kitten" Lexaeus grins, putting on a clichéd Dracula voice to go with his costume, "and vhat a beautiful night of _terror_ and _vear_ ve are 'aving."

"You sound drunk."

"I'm just vreeing my inner vampire" the man slurs, nuzzling his lover's neck. "For tonight is da night vere the supernatural are at their most powerful, and vhere the vitches run vith da devils under the moonlight."

"How romantic. Shouldn't you be at the door greeting trick-or-treaters?"

"It'z getting a little late vor the totz to be out begging for treats. Mmm, all that 'anding out candy haz made me quite 'ungry myself. Maybe a qvick _drink_ and a 'ittle _bite _vill satisfy my cravings."

"Don't you dare!" Before Lexaeus can even open his mouth wide enough, Zexion clasps his hand over it, pushing him away. "You're not going to bite with those fangs. It will really hurt me."

Lexaeus blinks, then pulls the false teeth from over his real teeth. "It is better, kitty?" he asks in his normal voice. Zexion just rolls his eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to get Maxi ready for the party."

"Sorry. I see that now." Lexaeus strokes the babe under his chin, coaxing little giggles from him. "Don't you make a cute, little… whatever you are."

Zexion furrows his brow. "Can't you tell what he is suppose to be?"

"…A haunted, flying plum."

"No, you oaf!" To show him, Zexion takes the headband from the table, fashioned with a horn, and clips it in Maxi's hair, then makes a fringe with his long hair to cover one of his eyes, so they match. "There. Now what do you think?"

"…A haunted, flying, horned plum with its eye covered."

"Gods alive, you have no imagination. He's a one eyed, one horned, flying, purple people eater."

"…You mean like the song?"

"Of course."

"…That's quite clever actually."

"Thank you." The boy turns back to the baby and finishes colouring in his cheek. "Xaldin's taking a very long time with the kids. I thought he was only going to take them around the streets nearby."

"Maybe Xenia convinced him to take them farther along." Lexaeus unbuckles Maxi from his highchair and lifts him up; the boy is actually pleased to be out of there. His bottom hurts from all that sitting. "It won't be long until you are big enough to go trick-or-treating with the older children" Lexaeus tells him. "I think you would like that."

"Roar!" Maxi growls, curling his little fingers like claws for a little monster. Lexaeus chuckles at him.

"You really are a little monster… but I don't think you are purple people eater, since you have no teeth."

"He can suck and slurp" Zexion offers. "He can be a purple people sucker."

"And speaking of sucking--"

"You are not touching my neck!"

The front door handle rattles and twists from the outside down the hallway. A little Egyptian mummy, covered in coffee-stained bandages, comes stomping in, a bag over his shoulder like swag, face baring a sugar-coated smile.

"We're back!" Lex beams, matching into the kitchen. He turns his bag upside-down and pours a lot of his collected candy onto the tabletop. A wash of lollipops and gumballs and packets of pick-and-mix. "Look at all the sweeties I got. This is the best year yet."

"I wonder how long they will last?" Zexion mumbles to himself, looking into a hand mirror as he draws on his whiskers. "Weeks or days or hours?" Xenia comes stomping in, the snakes pinned in her hair bouncing around her painted face, her cardboard-stone wings a little crooked.

"We would have gotten more" she huffs, "if Papa would have let us got farther down the main road."

"If we did that" Xaldin said from behind her, dressed as some form of a dead Victorian due to little resources, "we would have been late for the party, my little gorgon. Oh, guess who we bumped into on the way back?"

"_Ta-da!_" Xigbar exclaims proudly as he steps into the light of the kitchen, flinging his arm out in a pose to show off his new, shiny vampire cape. The toddler in his other arm mimics him, opening up his arms up, a trick-or-treating bag grasped in his hand.

"Ta-da!" Xenos then blinks up at Lexaeus, taking in his costume then his furrows his brow at him, pointing an accusing finger. "Copycat!"

Lexaeus tilts his head. "Excuse me?"

"Dude!" Xigbar slaps his forehead in frustration. "What are you playing at?"

"Xigbar, I didn't know you two were dressing up as a vampire too. You went as vampires last year."

"Yeah, but Xenos liked dressing up like this last year, and the fangs are great for the apple-bobbing. We can't go like this. It's just stupid."

"I am sure there are going to be other vampires at the hospital party, Xigbar."

"Yeah, but we are going as a group. It's just--" The one-eyed man groans childishly, shaking his head. "See! This is why we need to discus costumes beforehand. To avoid things like this."

Xenos looked from Lexaeus, down to Zexion and he giggles. "Copycat" he smiles, pointing to Lexaeus, then at Zexion. "Kitty cat."

"Nice costume, Zex" Xigbar smirks. "Was this your cute idea or Lexaeus'?"

"Mine" the boy says flatly. "Why? What were you thinking?"

"Nothing" Xigbar smiles, in the way that tells the boy that he was thinking _something_. Zexion just rolls his eyes at the foolish man, taking his baby back from his lover's hands.

"You didn't happen to see Vexen too, did you?"

"I don't think it's time for him to raise out of the crypt yet." Xigbar chuckles. "Still to light outside."

"Very funny, Xigbar."

"Ahh!" The man jumps high into the air, whipping around to see the source of the chilling voice, clutching his kid to his chest. He calms down when he sees it's just Vexen in a mad scientist costume - complete with a blue streak in his hair and a fetching pair of goggles - and Xaviera in his crook of his arm, dressing in a Gothic Lolita dress. "Bloody hell, don't do that, Vex! You gave me a heart-attack."

"I let myself in" Vexen says casually. "I hope you don't mind. Would have been here sooner if Xaviera didn't fuss about me paint joints on her elbows and knees."

"Joints?" Lexaeus echoes. Vexen shrugs, holding the baby girl a little higher.

"I find ball-joint dolls very unnerving. She's pale enough, and I've painted a few cracks here and there. Tried to make it authentic." The man points out a hair-fine line on her face. Xaviera looks at the finger then tries to rub out whatever her daddy was pointing at, with fruitless results. "Are we going to the party or not?"

"Party!" Xenos burbles. Lex and Xenia joints in with the chanting. "Party, party, party!"

"Alright. Everyone in the cars then" Lexaeus smiles. "Half of us ghouls in my car, the rest in Vexen's." Everyone gets ushered out of the door. Lexaeus picks up his keys to the Ventra sedan, then pauses, looking over to Zexion and Maxi by the far counter, double over something. "…Are you coming, Zexion?"

"Hmm?" The young man turns around, his cheeks stuffed with pumpkin pie. The baby's hands are still coated with the pastry. Lexaeus laughs at them.

"There will be food at the party, kitten."

Zexion just shrugs and takes the last piece of the pie out of the hot tray, holding it in a piece of kitchen paper. Confidently, he struts out of the room, black tail swishing behind him in a happy-go-lucky manner. Lexaeus rolls his eyes, pops his fangs back into his mouth and grabs the whole roll of paper towels, before following everyone else out of the house. "If you drop any of that on the car's dashboard, I _will_ bite your neck. Hard…"

* * *


	23. Waiting at the School Gates

_I haven't updated this set for a long time now. Sorry about that that, but here is a special draddle set five years into the future for you! _^_^

* * *

**Waiting at the School Gates.**

Zexion glances down at the little boy walking next to him, smiles and gives his hand a slight squeeze. The boy looks up at him and smiles weakly, before looking down at the pavement under his feet again. The man sighs tiredly.

Today is a big step for them, for today is the Maxi's first day of school.

Zexion and Lexaeus had told Maxi at the beginning of the summer that he is going to be attending Balamb Academy with Lex, but the child didn't really react at that time. Now that today is the day, with the four of them walking to the school gates, with the young boys wearing new uniforms in the Balamb's black and yellow colours, Maxi looks sad. He's five so he _has _to go to school. It's the law… but if he could, Zexion has to admit that he would let Maxi stay at home today. He was going to miss spending whole days with his son.

It wasn't long until they had reached the main gates of the lower school block, where the younger students go. There are already lots of children in the playground this early in the morning, being drop-off by their parents and meeting their friends, shouting and laughing. The playground looks inviting, with its colourful climbing frames, clean, painted lines on the ground, the little flowerboxes around the sides in full bloom, but Maxi doesn't really pay any attention to it. He just looks down at the ground, towards his black, polished shoes.

"Here we are." Zexion sighs and smiles. They all stop outside the gate, and he knells down just below Maxi's small height. "Are you ready for your first day of school, little man?"

Maxi pouts and shakes his head from side to side. His father frowns slightly and looks up at his partner, begging for help. Lexaeus leans down and stokes Maxi's cheek fatherly.

"Now, Maxi. You have known for a long time now that you were going to start school this year, and it's not like you are the only one. Lots of children your age are starting school today as well."

"But…" Maxi embraces himself, crinkling up his crisp white shirt and yellow tie, "what if the other kids don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Zexion asks, pushing the child's hair out of his face. "You're such a clever, polite, cute little boy. I think you're just nervous about going to a big school with lots of new people around, but once you get used to it all I'm sure you will like school a lot."

"But I don't _wanna_ go to school." Maxi is getting very upset now, and he looks like he is about to cry, not really caring if he causes a scene or who sees him tearing up. "I want to go home. Please!"

Zexion makes shushing noises, caressing the boy's arms lovingly. He's so close to breaking, letting the boy have his wish and take him home again to make his happy. As if sensing this, Lexaeus places his hand on his lover's shoulder and gives it a light squeeze, a sign of support.

Zexion sighs. "You can't, Maxi. If you miss school, we will all be in big trouble, and it's not like you will be on your own all day. Your year group list said that Xaviera will be in your class so you can sit next to her, and Lex will look out for you. Won't you, Lex?"

"Yeah." The ten-year old boy smiles and places his hands on Maxi's shoulders from behind. "I'll show you around, Maxi, and I'll play with you at break, and we can sit together at lunch."

Maxi sniffs, blinking up at the older lad. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. And you'll have Miss Lockhart as your form teacher. She knows you, and I had her when _I_ was a first year, and she's one of the nicest teachers there is here."

"See?" Zexion squeezes his child's hand. "You're going to have a good day today. I promise."

"…Promise?"

"Sure I do."

"Pinky swear on it." The child holds up his little finger on his right hand in front of his father's face. Zexion chuckles and links his own finger with the child's and he shakes on his promise. With that done, he gives Maxi hug goodbye and kisses his crown. "Be good today, and we'll be right here to pick you and Lex up. Say goodbye to Lexaeus."

The boy toddles over Lexaeus and wraps his slender arms around his shoulders. The man smiles and hugs him back, practically dwarfing the already tiny boy with his massive size.

"…Lexaeus, I told you I was feeling ill this morning" Maxi mumbles. He coughs a little and pouts again, putting on the sickly act. "I think I have summer flu. I might be contagious to the other children."

"Nice try, you crafty fox" Lexaeus chuckles, shaking his head. "You're not going to pull the wool over this doctor's eyes." He ruffles his mop of hair and kisses his cheek. "Listen to your Papa. I went to this school when I was your age and it was fun coming here. You're going to have fun too. It's only for six hours, and when we come to pick you up, I may have some sweeties for you."

"…Okay." Defeated and bribed with the offer of candy, Maxi finally gives in. He puts on a brave little smile on for his parents. "I'll go through with it."

"That's our boy." Lexaeus looks up towards his own son. "You'll watch out for him today, won't you?"

"Of course" Lex nods. He gives his dad a kiss goodbye. "I'll take him to the classroom and get him settled and everything." He gives Zexion a kiss on the cheek too. "Don't worry about a thing. See you later."

With all their goodbyes said, Lex takes hold of Maxi's hand and leads him through the school gates. Lexaeus and Zexion stay until the boys disappear inside, giving them one last wave. Bowing his head low, Zexion makes a thick sniffling sound, decreetly rubbing at his eye. Lexaeus rests his hand against his shoulder and gives it another squeeze.

"He'll be fine, Zexion."

"I know but…" the younger man lifts his head, looking up at his lover for reassurances. "He's so small and shy. I just hope none of the other children bully him."

"He'll be fine." Kissing the base of his slender neck, Lexaeus takes hold of Zexion's hand and they start to walk down the road back tothe car. "Trust me. I had these some worries about Lex, and he was unsure about starting school too but we were both fine when he came home again. Just relax."

"I'll try" Zexion sighs, leaning up against the bigger man. "Can we visit the café on the way home? I need a little pick-me-up."

"A caffeine pick-me-up or a chocolate pick-me-up?" Lexaeus chuckles. "Or is it time for both?"

"Both please" Zexion smiles weakly. "I think I need it."

- - -

At three o'clock, Lexaeus and Zexion are back outside the gates again. As student after student come flooding out of the doors, shouting and laughing, running off to meet their guardians, Zexion is worrying his bottom lip to bleeding point.

He stands up of the balls of his feet. "Where are they?"

"They'll be out in a minute." Lexaeus gently pushes down on his shoulders and makes his stand properly. "Don't get so anxious."

"I just want to see him" Zexion sighs. "When I see him and see that he is alright, I'll relax."

"You're such a mother hen" Lexaeus teases. He kisses the crown of his lover's head. "Give them a little time. They will be out as soon as-- Oh, look. Here they are."

"They are?" Zexion stands up on his toes again. Through the crowd, he can spot Lex and Maxi coming out of the door, and Maxi has to most biggest smile across his face. He comes running towards the grown-ups, throwing his arms around Zexion's waist, almost knocking him over. The child is all flushed and a little scruffy-looking; his shirt, short and knees grass-stained from the playfields, jumper loosely tied around his waist, his fingers coating in bits of poster pain. Blinking at him, recovering for the jump, Zexion finally smiles down at him.

"Someone looks like they had a good day" he says happily.

"I had a _brilliant _day" Maxi grins. He's all jumpy and giddy. "Everyone in my class is really nice, and Miss Lockhart is lovely, and I got to be a captain for football in P.E., and I had pizza and chips for lunch, and the class has _gerbils_, two of them, and they are really cute and one of them likes nibbling my fingers and it's like it's tickling me and--"

"Wow, slow down a minute." Zexion presses a finger to the kid's lips. "I guess that you like school then."

"He loves it" Lex smiles, after finally catching up. "During lunch he was going on about how awesome art class was."

"They have proper art studios and everything, Papa" Maxi squeals. He looks up at Lexaeus, smiling. "You were right. I did have fun!"

"I told you so" the man laughs. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two packets of pick-and-mix for the children. "These are for you." The boy happily take the sweets and start tucking in, happy as anything. "How about you tell us about your day when we get into the car?" The children run off to the car down the road, and Lexaeus places his hands on Zexion's shoulder. "And you were worried" he teases.

Zexion smiles back, pressing his lips against the crook of that defined neck. "Where were you when _I_ was starting school?" he asks.

"I guess I would have been studying for my medical degree in college" Lexaeus chuckles. "Come on. I bet Maxi is bursting to tell us about his day."

Hand-in-hand, as the couple walk after their sons, Zexion shakes his head at himself: _five years and I'm still worrying over everything. How silly of me. Good thing Lexaeus still has some patience for me…_


End file.
